The Fangirl Factor
by TheFandomnessGirl
Summary: When Amy and Josie move to London to go to college, they meet two people they've only ever seen through YouTube. Will they be daring enough to step up or will the fangirl-factor take over? DanXOC and PhilXOC, no Phan. Sorry!
1. A New School, A New Subscriber

**Hi everybody! This is my first ever chapter of my first ever story! I hope you enjoy, and if you do be sure to review, I'd appreciate it more than you'll ever know. Okay, maybe you will know if you write a fanfic... but anyway, on with the first chapter! It's a little short but if people want more, I'll write more. Ciao!**

**Chapter 1**

**Third person POV**

Amelia woke up with a smile on her face, which didn't usually happen on school days. It was her first day of school with her best friend Josie and they had been painfully shy ever since Year 8 when they met. This was their time to actually be themselves and ignore all the spiteful idiots who thought it was okay to be mean. 'We can be individuals!' Amy had practically screamed at Josie who was stood clapping in glee.

Amelia was fairly small compared to others her age but had a growth-spurt when she was in Year 10 so she was just below average. She was ginger, but not bright ginger... like a natural auburn. She had freckles thrown across her petite face and light blue glasses that made her look like the geek she always was.

Josie was just about the opposite, looks-wise. Josie was slightly taller, had a bushy brown afro, and had perfect chocolate brown eyes that were so rich you' could barely see the pupil, and they usually almost melted every time she saw her crush, Conor, who she had fought many battles about with his girlfriend, Chloe.

Amelia, informally known as Amy by her friends and family, slid out of bed grinning and automatically reached for her oldish Samsung phone. _Not like I'll have any messages_, thought Amy, the queen of unpopular. To her surprise, she had a text and an email. She decided to check the email first, as it was probably spam from Twitter or YouTube as usual. Her thumb tapped the 'gmail' app, not expecting anything other than spam. Only computers send emails nowadays.

The message was from YouTube, as she had expected, but instead of just 'someone replied to your comment!' or, 'someone disliked your video!' it was something she hadn't gotten in over three years.

'You have a new subscriber, PiggyCowChickenFarm!'

Amy blinked slowly, taking it in yet not really celebrating. One of those 'Sub me and I sub you back' deals? She didn't know, so she tapped the picture link on the scratched screen which led her to the YouTube app. Unknowingly, she waited a minute or two for the lousy WiFi to kick in. Being in London, one of the busiest, tech-obsessed places in the world, didn't exactly help.

When the app finally decided to load and the YouTube logo slid down to the bottom of the screen, the first thing Amy saw was her new subscriber. And Amy screamed. Not exactly an 'I'm in pain' sort of scream, but an over-obsessed fangirl scream.

'Er...Mer...GERD!' She screamed, her signature happy/shocked expression. 'Oh Gawd... Oh Gawd!' she fangirled, mimicking her friends. She paced her room and for a few seconds felt eternal happiness. It was all she could ever want. As she buried her face into a pillow her friend made her years ago, and every time she calmed down or her breathing rate had slowed to a normal pace, she thought of it again and it made her little heart race and her breathing quicken.

Because the small screen in front of her no longer stated '9 subscribers'. It had been replaced by a 10, _double digits_, and who was that special tenth sub?

Amy and Josie's favourite.

But mostly Amy's.

Dan. Howell.


	2. That Girl Be Cray Cray

**Hi again! I'm eating Cheerios... that was irrelevant. Anyway, so this is my second chapter! I've decided I'll write five chapters and if nobody likes them I'll just give up and cry many tears. Teehee! And can you guess if I am the ginger Amy or the fangirl-y Josie? Or both!? Anyway, bye, guys! Enjoy! And please review!**

Josie's POV

I didn't want to get out of bed this morning. Scrap that. I didn't even want to wake up this morning. Like, at all. I could've happily stayed under my warm cocoon of covers, browsing my many fandoms, scrolling through Tumblr, and having a YouTuber marathon like every day. Maybe eat a flapjack. Ooh, and some chocolate... Mmm... chocolate...

But no. I was woken by a terribly loud noise. The second least-favourite way I like being woken up by. (The first contains me, a bed, another person, and a jug of water.) But what's worse is that the noise wasn't just like a bang or a crash. It didn't just sound like Amy singing in the shower, sounding like a dying cat.

It sounded like a dying cat _in pain_. (trust me, there's a difference)

Thinking for a split second that she was in pain, I sprinted out of my bedroom, dashed through the hallway that connects our bedrooms and the bathroom, and take a sharp left turn into her room which is open, which it usually isn't. Even though I only ran a few meters, running is not my strong point and I rarely do it unless required, so I'm huffing and puffing by the time I'm standing on her dingy light-blue carpet. I guess the shock of the crisp cool air didn't help.

Amy was curled up on her lilac wicker chair that she was persistent about taking to London, even though she had to stick her legs and arms out at awkward angles just to fit in. She was staring at a screen, probably her phone, making really weird noises into a pillow my friend made her years ago. I tip-toed up to her, but since I'm not the most light-footed of people, I ended up making the floorboards creak and disturbed her from her ritual.

Don't get me wrong, Amy's weird, but I didn't think she was that weird. I had never seen her like that before, even when she was talking about a new Dan and Phil video or complaining that there needed to be an AmazingDan 3 in high school. She would get all flustered and fangirly, but she never actually screamed like I heard her do a minute or two before.

Amy looked up from the cushion, which springs back to its natural position instead of having a big nose-dint in it. She doesn't look embarrassed, shocked, upset, happy, cheerful, excited, or even mournful, just her mouth was very slightly open and she looks a bit flabbergasted that I walked in. She wasn't exactly silent, after all... The cringe-worthy tension of the quietness goes on for way too long, and I thought after about 20 seconds that she was actually looking beyond me at something behind me and she started to look a little crazy so I made the first move to speak, fiddling with my hands as I always had.

'Hi...' I said, looking at her wild morning hair and penguin pyjamas. She still looked thirteen, I swear. I would say I had bed-hair too, but having an afro... it just doesn't happen. She just sucked in her lips slightly and kept peering down at her lap, but not directly at her phone. Why wouldn't she speak? It's not like she couldn't talk because a minute before she was screaming! I made an awkward little sigh as I often did and said 'Are you okay?' just to check she wasn't completely brain-dead.

This, though, a question with a yes or no answer, she was keen to answer. 'Oh, yeah, I'm fine! In fact, no, I'm not fine.' She didn't exactly give me a lot of information to come to a decision on whether she was crazy or not so I decided to get into a conversation.

'Then... what are you if you aren't fine?' I asked, trying not to sound completely sympathetic or happy for her before I even know how she felt.

'AMAZING.' Her eyes dilated and she immediately looked high...

'...Um, why?'

'Josie.'

'What?' I asked, slightly confused and frustrated at the same time.

'Look at this.' She quickly scanned her phone.

'Look at what?' I pretended not to look at her phone, being the dumb person that I am, as that was obviously what she was showing me.

'Dan. Fucking. Howell.'

'Did he upload AmazingDan 3? After all that time?'

Her eyes twitched slightly before saying, 'No. Better.'

'Um...' My brain scanned all the options she gave me before I guessed again. Trying not to sound like a complete and utter idiot who only watches his videos, unlike Amy who stalks his Twitter to get clues if he lives near us, I try again. 'Did he reply to your tweet? Or use it in a video?' I gasped slightly, the fangirly feeling rushing to me.

To my surprise she repeated, 'Better.'

'Urmm... Did he favourite a tweet?'

'Josie, my tweets suck balls.'

I inwardly said 'true', but felt it was too harsh to say in front of her even though she explicitly just told me they were.

I was losing the world to live in this conversation, so I frustratedly said 'Can't you just tell me?'

She tilted her head to the side and raised her eyebrows, which made her answer clear.

'Ughh... Fine.'

She obviously couldn't hold it in and was fed up with my guessing skills, so she butted in, 'What's the best thing that can happen to you as a YouTuber?'

I did a mini-fangirly squeal at that as I knew what she was saying. 'Dan liked one of your videos?'

Amy rolled her eyes.

'_Better_. How many times can I tell you!?'

Then I understood. She shows me the screen, finally. And on it reads 'Danisnotonfire subscribed to PiggyCowChickenFarm.'

And I have never been more jealous.


	3. Arguments and Hair Dye

**Hi! It's me again... as usual. How have you lot been? I actually want to know! Yeah, so my friend is not happy that I'm writing this, as Conor, mentioned in the first chapter, is real. Oops! I don't really care, all of the characters in this story are real apart from Chloe, as if I wrote her real name she'd kill me, and my friend. So, yeah. Btw, whenever I mention Year 9, that's the year I'm in now ^_^. So... I think this has been long enough for an author's note. Thanks again for just taking the time to read this, I'm actually putting a lot of time into it! Arigato, amigos! See you at the bottom of the screen!**

**Amy's POV**

Once Josie has finished screaming like I had just done, I slowly get out of my chair that I could barely fit in anyway and stretch, as my arms and legs ache from that cramped thing. Josie walks over to me and pats me on the back, seeming very supportive and not at all jealous, before she says the most spiteful thing she's ever said to me. It's not even that bad, but she always seems so nice even though she's always putting herself down, so that makes it seem twice as bad.

'How the hell did you make something good enough for the second cutest guy in the world to subscribe to you!?'

I'm sure she meant it in a nice way, but it still got to me. 'Um... because I put hours into my videos, Josie. I spend homework time editing and after three years and two _hundred _videos I think I deserve an extra sub. I g-guess I'm just lucky that it's him...'

She pouts slightly to the side, as if I was lying. 'But you stalk him on Twitter and watch all his YouNow livestreams. I thought you'd be happier.'

'I'm _elated_, for your consideration. And may I ask what you meant by 'second cutest guy in the world?'

'Well, he's certainly not the cutest.'

'Well then, who _is_?'

'Phil...' she whispers, taking a small step back. 'Like, AmazingPhil.'

To be honest, I don't blame her there. Phil's awfully adorable and awkwardly perfect. I nod slightly, raising my eyebrows. She obviously wants me to speak, so I reply, 'Fair enough,' with barely any emotion portrayed into my voice. I glance back down at my phone, which is resting in the palm of my hand, to see the time in tiny, barely readable text. 8:30. Crap. I had spent longer than I thought in this state of paralysis and when I looked up again Josie knew what I meant. We don't exactly know our way around the college yet, as this would be our first ever day. Josie was studying art and music, as she was always more creative than academical, as I was studying English and creative writing. Our sectors of the large building are on opposite sides, and there was no way we'd be there for our first lecture on time. I rush past Josie, almost knocking her flat in the process, trying to be the first in the bathroom. I took an average amount of time getting ready, about ten minutes in the shower and ten minutes getting dressed. Josie, however, takes about double that, twenty minutes just making sure her afro 'isn't too bushy'. But today we don't even have time for that.

I lock the door so she can't protest and swing the cabinet open. I sling out several necessities like toothpaste, a toothbrush, some deodorant, and a hairbrush. I quickly brush my teeth while spraying some deodorant under my arms to stop the 'girl smell' from releasing in public, and then spit out the minty foam in my mouth, rinse, and drag the brush through my dull ginger locks.

Uhh... much lugs... such tangle...

If this was Year 9 I'd just quickly brush my thick hair and then set off. Nobody expected my hair to be perfect like the other girl's. But no, now nobody even knows who I even am, so I need to make a good impression. Like at a family dinner with relatives you've never met or haven't seen in years.

What can I do? I'd slung a wet flannel over my face and everywhere else and I still have ten minutes to spare. I stare at the scratched bathroom mirror, despising my hair. What could I do with it? I stare at whatever else was in the cabinet to see some hair grips, some hairspray, and some spray-in hair dye. A wicked smile comes to my face as I read the can out loud. "Shade 114, in colour 'Babe Brunette.'" Okay, I know that Dan would like a brunette. Hopefully. _It's better than being a 'carrot martian'_, I think, almost laughing at what my friends used to call me. I open the can, quickly and evenly spraying the small white blobs on foam on top and underneath my hair. It's messier than I thought. I then read the instructions. _Leave on for two minutes, brush out, and then massage your hair to spread colour easily. Enjoy your hair!_ I lean on the edge of the sink, and keep staring at the mirror, watching the foam turn more and more brown. _Come on... please work..._

After two minutes of counting I grab the hairbrush, brushing out most of the foam, and then proceed to massage the rest into my scalp, watching the white fade to brown. I guess I'm going as a brunette! I giggle at my new hair, as it turned out marvellously better than most of my experiments do. To complete, I get one of Josie's thick black headbands and slot in on top of my head. Three minutes to spare. Awesome. I was going to be on time _and_ I was going to look kawaii.

I stroll back into my room, walking past an amazed Josie. 'W...'

''scuse me?'  
'Um... why is your hair... brown?'

'What do you mean? It's always like this!' I giggle, touching up the bottom of my now-glossy locks. Hm, the dye must've made it shiny too.

'You stole my hair dye!?'

'Your hair's naturally brown!'

'Think again!' She retorts, showing me her roots. They're a more vibrant brown than the tips of her hair, but there's not much difference.

'Can you live without it for just a day?' I mean for this to sound spiteful, but I can't help but beg her not to go ape-shit on me. 'Please? I'll buy you some tomorrow.'

She nods slowly, before shoving the door open into the bathroom.

Phew. She didn't shout as I had expected, but I think she came close to. I open a few of my drawers and throw on my pug t-shirt and my loose-fitting, but not slack, blue jeans. I stare at myself in the mirror and realise that I look better than I ever have before. I quickly browse and scan my backpack, checking I had everything, which I did, for once. Kawaii pencil case, with a pen, a pencil, and backups, a couple felt tips, a highlighter, a whiteboard pen, and some other unnecessary stuff. I also packed some crisps for lunch and a chocolate bar that I'd probably give to Josie. I shove my phone into my bag, before slowly taking it out again, scanning my Twitter profile. I cringe at my latest tweet:

_Uh, first day of school tomorrow. Wish I'd taken Law a couple years ago at home in Manchester! I'd be with Dan at last :3 lol._

And below it had a little star, coloured in for once. Probably Josie or a troll who just wanted me to follow him/her back. But as I tapped on it I realised that it was the person who made me scream before.

'DAN...' I say slowly scrunching my fists up into balls at my sides. 'Y U DO DIS!?'


	4. ACTUALLY Going To College

**Hi, once again! Thank you for the nineteen views and one follower! I shouldn't really be uploading so many chapters in under 24 hours but I can't help it! It's just too addictive! I must have been bitten by the fanfiction bug :3**

**Anyway, moving on, please review, I'll see you at the end note. I'm writing in front of my nan and grandad who don't understand the concept of fanfiction, and they can clearly see what I'm writing soooo I can't say much but whatever! Bye, doods! Or fe-doods... I've realised that most girls get annoyed when people call them doods. Eh, bye people of Earth! ^_^**

**Josie's POV**

I run a brush through my frizzy hair, despising everything there was to despise about Amy. Eh, there is nothing to be mad about. Amy was so nice to me when I was depressed. She told me it would get better. And it has, dramatically. I cannot believe I made it to college! To be honest, I thought I'd get a bit too overwhelmed by the entire situation by Conor and move far away from him as possible. But Amy was right, and for that I'm grateful.

You know, I'm just a tiny bit frustrated by the fact that Amy gets everything right. She gets YouTubers subscribing to her, even though I have 77 subscribers. Danisnotonfire is worth a million subscribers. I check my BlackBerry, almost praying that AmazingPhil had subscribed to me. No new subscribers. Damn. I almost curse but I know that that isn't what I should do. I just throw on a light-blue snug t-shirt, a tiered purple skirt and my favourite white jacket. I try to act casually as I walk out of the bathroom but I can't help but notice Amy standing in her doorframe. 'Sorry.' she whispers, looking down, a flush of red coming to her cheeks as if she was deeply upset and guilty.

'Why?' I ask, confused.

'Because I was such an idiot and I'm sorry. You've been on YouTube for years longer than me and you deserve it way more.'

'Ah,' I shrug, as if it wasn't a huge deal and it didn't mean anything whatsoever, which was such a lie as it meant the world to me. 'It's not a big deal. Nobody likes covers nowadays unless it's One Direction. Comedy's what it's all about.' I smile so she knows I'm okay, which I'm not

'Really? You aren't pissed off at me?' she says, looking up from the carpet and actually looking me in the eye for the first time since I came out of the bathroom.

'Course not!' There's not much else to say, so I glance back at my phone, checking the time. 8:50. We had to be at our welcome lecture for 9:10. We could be there in 15 minutes, walking quickly. 'We have twenty minutes,' I state, before Amy shrugs on a coat and I do the same and we walk down the stairs and out of the building.

I don't expect her to make much conversation, and I certainly don't want to, so I simply stay quiet with my arms by my sides. She looks happy enough, peering from left to right swerving past the people of the busy London streets. A cat dashes past our feet. 'Hm,' Amy murmurs, 'a black cat. Must be my lucky day.' I'm sure she doesn't intend it in a spiteful way, but it still annoyed me. 'Hopefully it's for me.' I retort.

I look forward as she turns to me, still walking, staring at the right side of my face. It'd be awkward as hell if I turned around to look back at her so I continue to stare at the bustle of people while her eyes concentrate on my cheeks. Can't she just mind her own business? I can feel her gaze on me, and it's gradually making me more and more uncomfortable. I snap my head round to face her, staring at her little green-grey eyes. 'You okay?' I say, quietly. I really don't want to start an argument, and from the look on her face, she clearly doesn't either. I don't even know how this happened. 'Fine,' she replies, looking beyond me. I swing out my phone and check the time. 9:00. We had about ten minutes left. Okay, five to get to the college and five to find our lecture room. 'Ten minutes,' I say, before we pick up our speed.

**Amy's POV (I bet you weren't expecting that!)**

I start walking faster to indicate that Josie should too. I don't want to be late. Josie suddenly stops walking and turns to me. I stop too with a puzzled look on my face. 'You okay?' she says kindly, but I can sense spite hidden beneath her words. 'Fine,' I reply, emotionless. She states 'Ten minutes,' before I start walking faster again, making up for lost time.

I think we're both the victim in this. Both worse off and trying to make it better but since we're both extremely sensitive and shy I don't think either one wanted to address it. 'Please don't be mad at me...' I say, almost silently, hoping that she heard me. She was always more of a listener, just like me, so she raises her dark eyebrows and stares at me. 'Hmm? Sorry?'

'Please don't be annoyed. Just... forget Dan.'

'How can I forget the second hottest guy in the universe?'

'By thinking about Phil – the cutest guy in the universe!'

'Hmm, not hottest? Cutest?'

'I just don't find him hot. I find him sweet and I'd think of him more of like a big brother.'

'Yeah, but that's what makes him so attractive. His protection for others.' She looks a lot happier now we're in this playful argument.'

'Hey,' I say, nudging her arm, 'Don't go all fangirl on me.'

'I can't help it,' she says, closing her eyes momentarily and waving her arms as if to say '_Omfg I __c__annn'ttttt, __too many feels!__'_.

I can't help but laugh at her, as she looks so happy picturing Phil mentally. 'Why don't you just go home and snog your pillow?' I suggest, giggling.

And before we know it, we are at the grand building of the college, that seems so big it looks like it takes up half of London. The main building's made of stone, but several high-tech metal and glass buildings branch off it, probably the more modern ones like Design and Technology and Modern Art. We notice several people our age strolling in and walking to different sides of the entrance. I bounce up the stairs and hop through the main door. Josie follows behind, reluctant to be hyper. I spin round on my heel, with an excited expression on my face resembling an anime character. I feel so tempted to scream 'kawaii desuuuuu!' but I know that now is not the place. Josie can read my mind as always and laughs at my pathetic attempt to look normal. 'Can't help it,' I state, 'The gingerness makes me hyper.'

That's when it hits me that for a couple days at least, I won't be ginger. I stroke the bottom of my sort-of long hair, wondering why I felt the need to dye such a huge part of me. I don't like it any more, but I have to deal with it until the dye wears off.

A man in a long black cloak-looking thing, sporting a semi-long silver looking beard and moustache, welcomes us. As we casually walk past him, I nonchalantly whisper, 'It's Dumbledore! He's alive!' as Josie raises a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter. Luckily there's a sign stating a lot of new members:

_Alice Hollingsworth – Lecture Theatre 2-01_

_Josie Caton – Lecture Theatre 2-04_

_Amelia Worgan – Lecture Theatre 2-09_

_Bob Fredsworth – Lecture Theatre 2-02_

_Luke Wigglesworth – Lecture Theatre 2-03_

I spot our names and the room numbers next to them. 'Right,' I say. 'Let's go?'

'Yup,' replies Josie, and we start walking through the corridors and footpaths checking the arrows on signs on the way. Each room is next to each other, and although each room seemed to have about five people in each, here seemed to be about 20 people in this medium-sized room with a high ceiling and matt-finish white walls. They're sat in rows, long, blue comfy-looking seats with about four people on each. I walk through the aisle to the back, which is only about ten steps away. I take a seat next to a friendly-looking dark-brown haired kid who looked slightly depressed. He looks familiar, yet I had only ever been to London once on a school trip. He certainly looks like I have seen him before, and it's actually starting to bug me wondering when and where I've met him, or maybe I haven't, but I guess I'll find out one way or another. Soon, I hope.

**Hi guys! That took me forever to write. I know that it barely looks like anything on the page but this took up three pages, I know, _three pages_, on the text document. I started this last night, believe it or not, but I had to 'help' my brothers write a horror story about a monster in the sports hall, which is so cheesy I may cringe. *CRINGE ATTACK*. Lol, thanks for reading this, as I've been writing this for... what, an hour now? Yeah. Thank fudgecakes I don't have homework due or I wouldn't have been able to write this. Yeah. I'm going to try to write as much as possible during the weekend and then publish it during the week so it isn't, like, 8 chapters at the weekend and then none in the week. I'll try to set up a schedule. I think I wrote a teency bit too much for this author's note, but I can't help it. For the final chapter of the 'preview chapters' you could say, there's going to be a flashback to see where this mysterious dark-haired character has came from. Anyway, thank you for reading and please please write a review! It'd really help me out. And Josie, if you're watching, hi! *waves uncontrollably in a fangirly way*. Uh... I'm so tireddddd... ^_^**


	5. A Flashback and Mr Familiar

**Okay okay... so this is the final 'preview' chapter, you could call it, before I decide whether I should make more of these. It's up to you guys! Are you enjoying this? Please please please let me know in the reviews (I really want a review D; ) So... please tell me what to do because I'm indecisive and I'm bad at making decisions. There's a nature documentary about alpacas and lambs and I was so tempted so shout 'Alpacalypse!' so I did. And I'm sure my nan thinks I'm crazy. Oh well, born crazy, die even more crazy. Bye peepsicles (don't ask, I call people that), see you in the end note! ;3**

**Adrian's POV (Plot twist!)**

The brunette sat next to me keeps looking over in my direction for some reason. Maybe she is crazy, or had some sort of nervous twitch that made her keep looking right. Or maybe I have some sort of smoosh on my cheek, or I sprayed too much hairspray this morning and it had left a huge white blob on the left side of my head. I can't take it anymore, so I lean over and whisper, not looking her in the eye, 'Do I have something on my face?'

She looks taken aback that I had noticed her staring at me, and replies, 'Um... sorry?' **(I had to end this bit here because Grease was on and my mum was forcing me to watch it with her so if it doesn't make sense that's why :D)**

'I _said_, have I got something on my face?' I ask this as if I were an alien and the question could not be more complicated.

'N-no,' she replies, utterly amazed. Wow, she's dumb. But she seems nice. I roll my eyes slightly to show that I don't care and she pouts her lips out of the corner of my eye. Not a '_don't go there gurlfrand!' _sort of pout but a curious, off to the side, thinking pout. What is so interesting about me that she has to go and stare? Oh, God. Not this again.

Okay, so let me introduce myself. Don't go fangirling on me. I'm Adrian Howell. Yes. _That _Adrian Howell. Sometimes I wish that I can change my last name in order to be normal, to not be the unwanted younger brother of… Dan, and recently I was bombarded by fangirls asking me for his autograph. I'm sick of it. I don't want to be anything like him. I wish I didn't look so much like him and to like most of the same things as him. I don't have a YouTube account solely because it'll get spam telling me to get merchandise for all these over-obsessed fans. And I'll never ever be popular for my videos. I'll get views because of him.

Right. Now that I have established that I am indeed Dan's brother, I can get on with it. I guess that this girl probably knew me from the internet, as you have probably guessed. I peer over to look at her, making it look like I'm staring at the wall rather than her. I'm an expert at that. The brown tints in her hair don't even look natural. I so wish she hasn't seen my face on the internet… I have one selfie on there and people have used it to compare me to Dan time and time again. It's actually shocking how much I look like him, apparently. But apart from our hair, we couldn't be more different. I'm the emo-looking guy Dan always wished he was, trying on all our mum's makeup, the black, of course, attempting to look cool. He was a fail. But yet again, that's why people like his videos. He has a whole section of his videos – Reason's Why Dan's a Fail (yay) – just explaining why he was such an idiot. And now the idiots are ruling me. Him, Phil, his mate, and all the fangirls.

**Amy's POV**

**~*FLASHBACK*~**

_I am finally here. The big city of London. I'm in Year 11, my final year, and this is going to be the best trip ever. It's, what, 2 o'clock in the afternoon, and I'm waiting for the Wi-Fi of the hotel to kick in. I'm sat next to my friend Chloe, who is chipping off bits of her fuchsia and lilac nail polish. As the buffering symbol spins round and round and round again, I decide to turn on the TV to see what was good on the three channels available. 'Television?' I suggest, and she turns her head to me as if she didn't hear me. 'Do you want me to turn on the telly?' I simplify, as if there were a million things you could do with a TV. 'Oh, okay,' she replies. I tap a small button on the side of the small box, and a light flickers on. I take a seat back on the bed and grab the long remote, staring at it to get accustomed to the buttons and the placement of them. I hum as I tap several buttons, guessing most of the time, until BBC One comes on and the news displays on the minuscule screen. Uh, everything looks fuzzy when it isn't in HD..._

_The newsreader looks delighted for once. Moira Stuart, I think her name is. She has a smile on her stiff face and she taps the bottom of her papers on the long semi-circle desk in front of her to signal that she's about to speak. The camera zooms and pans slightly and the signature jingle of the channel start to fade as Moira looks up towards the camera. 'Hello, I'm Moira Stuart, and this is the news at 2 o'clock.' I giggle slightly, which causes Chloe to look over. 'What?' she asks blankly. 'N-nothing,' I reply, on the edge of fangirling. 'Seriously, what?' she repeats. 'No, it's nothing. Dan said that his first crush was Moira Stuart when he was like five, that's all.'_

_Chloe bursts out laughing. 'Pah! Why would any person in the right frame of mind want to date her!?'_

_'Her husband, maybe...?' I suggest, assuming that a 60-something year old woman like her was married._

_Chloe raises her eyebrows and immediately stops laughing. 'Um... You do know she's a lesbian, right?'_

_'What? No, I didn't know. Not that I'm against it or anything.'_

_'JK!' she gasps, giggling again. 'She has a husband and kids, I think!'_

_I playfully punch her arm, and we both stare towards the TV, as Moira ends her opening speech and saying what 'tragic' or 'amazing' stories they were covering. 'But first,' she says, her grin reappearing, 'YouTube has taken over Britain! This video website gives children to check up on their favourite singers, actors, comedians, or make videos and earn fans of their own, all from their phone! We interviewed two 'YouTubers' as they are called, who live locally in London. Anna has been reviewing this.' A twenty-something hyper-looking, and sounding, blonde girl hops into view, saying happily, 'Thanks, Moira! Okay, so I have two – AMAZING – YouTubers that you may know here. Get your teenagers, they'll hopefully know them!' She doesn't sound like any news presenter I've ever seen. _

_'Hey!' a twenty-looking year old man with jumps into the shot. 'Hi, internet!' I scream like a fangirl does and Chloe stares at me with wide-eyes as if I'm possessed. 'Who is that!?' she shouts, as if she didn't already know. 'Dan! And they said they have two guests, so I'm sure that...' I inhale quickly, waiting for Dan's buddy to hop into view._

_'So, this is Dan Howell, for those who didn't know. He's a nineteen year old YouTuber with how many subscribers, Dan?' Anna turns to Dan, holding the microphone close to his mouth. 'Umm... my channel 'danisnotonfire' has over a million subscribers now.' _**(A/N I know that Dan isn't nineteen and I know that his channel has over three million subs, not one million, but this is meant to be like in 2010-****ish**** so if you catch my drift yeah... :D) **_'And what are your hopes for the future?'_

_'Um... just like any YouTuber would, I'd like more subscribers, more fans to share my embarrassing life stories with, and some cake.'_

_Anna giggles. So do I. 'Let's bring in your friend, shall we?' Phil, another nineteen-year old with hair like Dan's but slanted the opposite way and a deadly black, hops into view. 'Hey guys!' he says in his always bubbly voice. Chloe leans towards the screen. 'W... who... is... that?'_

_'Who, Phil?'_

_'Y-yeah.'_

_'Um... Phil.'_

_'He's so cute.'_

_'OooOoooOOooh, is Chloe in lurve with Philly?'_

_'N-no... He's just so hawt!'_

_We carry on this conversation for about three minutes, her asking me questions about him, and me replying with useless facts._

_And after about fifteen minutes of the pain of buffering, my phone finally changes colour. 'Yay, YouTube!' I say sarcastically, annoyed that it took so long to load. Chloe snatches the phone away from me and taps in 'Phil'._

_'Hey!' I moan. His channel's not called just 'Phil', stupid. 'It's AmazingPhil.'_

_'Oh, well he certainly is amazing.'_

_And for once, we agreed on that._

**~*FLASHBACK END*~**

Mr Familiar is looking at me out of his eye. I can tell. I'm pretty good at sensing when people are looking at me being the paranoid person that I am. I stare at him before the unnamed teacher begins to welcome all of us. He stares back at me. 'What is your problem!?' he asks, clearly annoyed.

'I should ask what your problem is.' I state. 'You're acting all annoyed and sulky when your brother has *cough cough* 3 million plus subscribers.'

The guy whose name I can finally remember's eyes grow wide. 'How do you _know_?'

'Actually, I'm surprised you don't know _me_, _Adrian._'

**PLOT TWIST! Ha ha, hi guys! Back! Ok, so I had my very first review! Thanks I'mprobablyjustprocrastinating! You demanded that I made more, so I made more, just like you said! I'm at school for a while, so I cannot write a lot (stupid school always get in the way. Who needs education anyway! :D) But I've been writing for, what, an hour and a half, on and off, all for you! Anyway, thanks! I'm so happy that somebody liked this, so I have made the final decision! *cue dramatic music* I'll write more! IT's just so much fun! Yeah, so I'm really happy because this is my last week at school before the Easter holidays (yay for holidays when it isn't even Easter! IMA EAT ME A CHOCOLATE BUNNEH!)I have to go now, it's almost seven o'clock! Wow, doesn't time fly when the clocks go forward! See you guys! :3**


	6. Another Flashback and Teen Pregnancy

**Hello again! First official non-preview chapter dance! *miniature celebration* Haha, so thanks to all of you who followed (2), who favourited (2, I think, but I can't check if there's any more because I'm typing this in school and I can't get onto because it's apparently entertainment. This takes effort, it's not all fun!) and the two reviews! I keep stressing that but a review is a review and it shows that you want more (most of the time) and yay! So enjoy the chapter, it's Tuesday and I've just had music and got a semi-good level so I'm a fridge. I meant average but spellcheck said I wrote a fridge, so I'll leave it at that. Who else is a fridge? Bye guys, enjoy the chapter! :3**

**Josie's POV**

This guy is seriously boring me. He looks about eighty and he has a long-ish grey beard that seems to have several meals dotted around and in it. He has a slow voice that sounds like a drone and eyelids that droop. He seems to be talking about some sort of art that doesn't really interest me, all those impressionist, abstract art forms that take years to make, sell for millions but don't even seem logical. I mean, how can a lot of coloured-in swirly lines a dog, a hippo, a lion, a giraffe, and a Yoshi? No. It doesn't look like anything apart from a lot of swirly lines.

He looks down to click a button on a small black handheld remote with a single red button on it. He manages to miss a few times, before switching the 'welcome' slide to the 'exam' page, with a lot of cramped white writing on a royal blue background. 'Right,' he says, his expression the same throughout his lecture. He'd obviously copied and pasted a lot from the school's website because I had already seen quite a lot of the phrases used throughout while I was scouring then internet for exam dates and marking schemes (I _really _wanted to be ahead in class, okay!?) but this noob was clearly trying to make my advantage irrelevant by telling the rest of my new class, not that anyone was listening.

His repetitive speech has gone on for long enough, and I am literally about to stand up and march out without a word even though I am terribly shy. I check to my sides, brushing my afro which travelled two times slower than the rest of my body out of my vision to see a lot of unimpressed kids about my age, regretting their career choices of wanting to be an artist. My preferred form of art is cartoons and caricatures, as they always intrigued me and there is very little detail to them, making them way easier to draw than Mozart and in today's world, more appreciated by kids. I could see quite a few people was slumping back in their seats, unwilling to even try to understand his grizzly voice.

I join them, leaning back in the blue cotton seat, not daring to close my eyes but still on the verge of slumber. Ah, screw it. I'm not going to bother about this oldie telling me the many forms of art. This is meant to be a welcome, not a lecture for hours on end. I let my eyes drift shut, but they keep fluttering open unexpectedly in case I let myself fall asleep, like a leaf floating though the air, or a little robin bobbing up and down.

It's when the idiot says in his gruff voice 'the 76 types of paintbrush are important and essential to this course' that I finally let my eyes snap shut and I just realise that I do not care any more. 'Wake me when it's actual art he's blathering on about,' I whisper to the girl next to me, who scowls, and the boy on the other side of me, who replies with a sympathetic 'I don't blame you,' sort of nod.

And I finally fall asleep.

**Amy's POV**

***FLASHBACK AGAIN OMG OH NO SHE DI'INT!***

_It's been a day since Dan and Phil were on TV. We're at the markets in Covent Garden just off the centre of London, and it's beautiful. I'm with my friend Josie, as when she asked me to walk round with her Chloe stormed off (I don't think that she likes her...)._

_It's a litt__le bit wet outside and I wish I'd packed a thicker coat in my luggage. My arms are starting to become moist from through my jacket from the light showering. As we swerve around the many shops like David and Goliath and Pylones I spot a cookie shop. As I didn't eat much from the posh full-English breakfast so I'm starving. The only thing there was at the hotel's buffet breakfast was sausages, bacon, about two small cereal boxes, and some disgusting beans that'd been left untouched for too long as they'd discovered a dry sickly skin. __I just picked up a bread roll and a tiny bit of butter, and munched on that while regretting being vegetarian. So I'm literally hopping from one foot to the other as if I need to pee and waving my arms around to signal Josie to stop walking._

_'Josie, Josie, Josie!' I say, extremely hyper, almost in fangirl-mode. Yes, I'm sad enough to fangirl over cookies. But there were so many variet__i__es that I c__an__'t help__ but scream in delight, much to the amusement __and horror __of strangers around us._

_Josie's mascara-covered eyelashes bat at me, __blinking slowly __as if I'm crazy, her blue-eyeshadow-covered eye__s__ growing wide. 'What?' she asks. 'Dan and Phil? Did you think of Dan and Phil?'_

_You see, Josie loves Dan and Phil as much as I do, so she understands my urge to fangirl at random moments. 'No, no, no!' I say, as if I can only say the same word three times per sentence. I grab her arm, pulling her inside the tiny shop. There is a huge board displaying millions of varieties of cookies that I'd never even heard of, banoffee, caramel fudge, honeycomb, even rhubarb and custard! My mouth is literally filling with saliva as the large-ish line, filling most of the shop and just reaching the door, __starts to get shorter and I near a smiley woman and a grumpy man handing out cookies and taking in change and tips. I point to the board and say 'Banoffee please. And a strawberry and white chocolate too.' She gives me a grin for being so polite, and I hand her the exact change and hand one of the bags to Josie as we walk out. 'What's this for?' she asks, confused. __'For being awesome.' Josie's cheeks start to turn crimson. 'I'm not awesome... YOU'RE awesome!' A kid with a black shirt on who looks about our age strolls past us with his hands in his pockets, attempting to look like he's got swag. 'Neither of you are awesome.' he mumbles under his breath, but obviously loud enough for us to hear._

_''scuse me?' I ask, turning sassy with my hands on my hips. 'Can I ask your name?'_

_'Adrian.' he replies, emotionless._

_'What a __great __name... for a douchebag.' __I say spitefully, unable to think of a worse insult under such pressure._

_'Great comeback,' he says sarcastically._

_'Shut up. Who do you think you are, the king of sarcasm's brother?'_

_'Well, I'm somebody's brother, that's for sure.' he says with a slick grin plastered all over his face._

_I scan his sarcastic face, before saying, 'Who?'_

_'The one and only Dan Howell.'_

_My eyes are lit-rall-y (as Dan says) about to pop out of my head __as his smile grows wider. 'No. Way.' That's when it makes sense. Adrian Howell, the younger brother of Dan Howell. The same slanted chestnut-brown hair, slightly messy, looking like he straightened it so he had banished the Hobbit hair back to it's hobbit hole, but unlike Dan he looks like more of a drama queen. Or king, in his case. I nudge Josie, who is stood a couple of steps behind me, trying to stay out of the argument, munching on her cookie. 'Num, num, num,' she mumbles. I prod her again, signalling her to stop eating the damn cookie. It must have been nice because it took me three attempts to reach her before she looks up. 'Hmm?' she says, looking up. Um... this was embarrassing. I wait for her to swallow before I introduce her because I'm afraid she'll splutter __her strawberry and white chocolate cookie everywhere._

_'Josie, this is Adrian. You may know him through somebody.'_

_'...Who? I only know one Adrian.'_

_'Who?'_

_'Adrian Howell.'_

_'And who is that?'_

_'Oh come on, this isn't a police questioning, Amy, you damn well know that Adrian Howell is Danisnotonfire's brother.'_

_Adrian guiltily raises his hand, as if he's admitting it like it's a crime. 'You caught me.'_

_'WHAT!?' Josie almost leaps on him, asking him all sorts of questions like 'Omigosh can you let us see him?' and 'I love your brother and his videos and Phil too! Oh wow, have you met Phil!? Could I meet him too?'_

_As Adrian, skinny as he may be, manages to shove Josie off of him, he starts to run down the narrow backstreets in between the small blocks of shops. __Josie attempts to run after him but after a step or two he realises that she cannot run whatsoever and she just gives up, leaning against a glass wall which shudders uncontrollably and she backs away in horror at the thought of it being unstable._

_'I think that's enough for one day,' I state, before heading back to a shop that we had to all meet at, and then walking back to the hotel. Josie and I sat on the carpet before Chloe re-arrived after being with her other friends._

_As soon as Chloe steps foot in the room, Josie springs to her feet and hops straight out of the door with no sound. I sigh, hoping things won't be awkward between my two best friends. Chloe, dismissing the awkward silence, slumps down next to me, sliding down the wall I was leaning on, revealing a huge purple-red swollen blob on her neck that seriously reminds me of some __brightly-coloured__ plasticine. __'Wow!' I shout, not bothering to conceal that I have seen it. 'Who's it from?' I say, almost poking it._

_'You'll hate me if you find out.'_

_'Um, Chloe, unless you got a hickey from Dan Howell or Phil Lester, I am not going to hate you. I don't have crushes on people our age! Wow, that sounded creepy.'_

_Chloe lets out a high-pitched laugh before saying, 'Conor. I made out with Conor.'_

_'But... Josie likes Conor.'_

_'Well... Not any more. He asked me out and that happened.'_

_'How far did you go?' I ask, intrigued._

_'Well, not that far, just making out. But if we didn't sneak away from the group it could've been a lot more...'_

_'Chloe, you're sixteen for God's sake.'_

_'But...'_

_'Fine. Just fine. Just don't blame me when you get pregnant.'_

***EXTREMELY LONG FLASHBACK END***

I wonder how Chloe and her baby are doing now. Oh, yeah, she lied about just 'making out'. She sort of got pregnant. And now she has a child. Awkward!

Adrian and I had a long long talk after our miniature conversation before, after the lecture was over, of course. I'm not that rude. He talked about Dan, and Phil, and Phangirls, and everybody who hassles him because he's related to a YouTube star. I actually felt sorry for him. After he'd finished, he immediately grabbed my hand and led me out of the hall we had been thrown into and shoved into groups like cattle. I felt awkward, him touching me, so I let go as soon as his feet stopped moving. 'Come with me,' he says.

'Where?' I ask, looking behind in case we got caught ditching... whatever was going on. 'I'm not going down any dodgy back-ally dealing drugs if that's what you're after.'

'No, no.'

'Then where?'

'You're PiggyCowChickenFarm, right?'

'...yes.'

'The guy... well... I thought guy, that Dan subscribed to?'

'And favourited my tweet.'

'Yeah, whatever. Well, he wants to meet you. So, I thought, I may as well surprise him rather than giving you another fangirl-heart-attack by him messaging you personally.' I gasp.

'H...He wants to m-meet me?' I splutter.

'Mm-hmm,' says Adrian, nodding.

And with that we set off for the apartment of Dan and Phil, wandering through the bustling London streets.

**Hey again! Okay, so I didn't enjoy this chapter as much as the others for some reason, and I'm, like, quite annoyed that this didn't turn out how I wanted it to. My friend at school, who now has an account, LittleMissMissfit, (Josie in the story) says she didn't enjoy the last chapter as much because I said I'd not explained how we knew Adrian, and I now have explained that, so ARE YOU HAPPY? ARE YOU!? Anyway, I'm extremely happy because Dan posted a video, which is rare nowadays. My hamster (in it's ball) is lit-rall-y trailing round my feet now and it's bugging me. It took three+ hours to write this so you BETTER HAVE ENJOYED IT! Yeah! And I managed to hack the school system so I can get onto , so I can write now in class rather than work! Yay! Thanks for... 89 views, guys! I love you! *mwah, mwah* Bye people of Earth! :3**


	7. Awkwardness with the Howell Brothers

**Hey once again! I'm at school, just been in ICT, in which my teacher said to my friends and I – 'Put a stripy sock in it you gabby gasbags!' - and before that I had Food Tech making Hot Cross Buns. Mmm, I love me some hot cross buns… I almost leaped on my teacher because I was so happy that she put syrup on the top of them… Mmm, I love me some syrup. Annnnyway, I'd like to thank all of you lovely Earthlings that like this, as I'm so happy. Okay, this is turning into a diary… or a counselling session… Same thing! ^_^ so I have twenty minutes to write now and the rest of the day to finish. I need to start writing now then. Okay… Get set… Go!**

**Josie's POV (don't worry I know you want my POV but I'll do that ASAP there'll be a short POV change)**

This hall is huge, and yet beautiful. Hugely beautiful. Beautifully huge. Yeah, I just spend my time coming up with crap like that. My feet are aching, my head is pounding, and my heart is thudding. I can't bear to stand much longer before I:

a) Pass out and fall out of my group I have been put in.

b) Sit cross-legged on the floor, gaining my vision back, as being light-headed just makes your eyesight messed-up.

c) Both.

Yeah. I saw Amy walk into this room before; I know I saw her, as I waved at her but she was too busy staring at some awfully familiar guy. Yet now she seems to have disappeared like water vapour drifting into the air. I scan my surroundings, trying to take my mind off my dizziness. I look at this orange-tan colour marble, gawping at the beautiful female figures draped in gowns sliding off their shoulders carved into the stone. I feel like a cow. No, not in a bitchy way, like I'm a part of some cattle being herded through some sort of process. But you know what that means.

Cattle are only used for one thing. Slaughter.

I shudder as if somebody has walked over my grave, and a friendly face of a boy rests his fingertips on my shoulder. 'You alright?' he asks. 'Y-yeah,' I reply, not even looking at his face.

Before me is a blonde man, blue-green eyes, with the most lovely, kind, yet evil face before me. I back away from him, almost feeling his betrayal even before I knew him or had a chance to trust him. I have to get out of here. My claustrophobia is taking a toll on me. I sprint out of the room, which, although I have sprinted twice today, it's not so much a sprint as it is an awkward jog, bobbing my head up and down. It's a sprint for me, okay?!

By the time I'm out of the room I'm huffing and puffing, once again. I really need to increase my stamina, gosh. As I flop down onto the cold stone steps that were slightly moist from some rain this morning, I stare down at my right wrist, staring at the cuts that were once there. They've left a distinct scar, a constant memory that haunts me night after night, but they're still there. I tug my sleeve down, concealing them, like it's a permanent shame to me, which they pretty much are. But I cannot dwell on the past when there's so much in the future.

**Amy's POV**

Adrian takes hold of my hand once again half-way through the journey when I seem to get lost down an alley which is creepily aglow with artificial light from the shop adjacent. His hands are soft and he obviously moisturises. I just stare at the back of his head swishing from side to side as le leads me to his brother's flat. When we reach the place, he abruptly lets go of my hand and looks up towards his brother's room, as if he only held my hand because it was necessary to make sure I don't get lost. I awkwardly let my arm flop to my side, like it's lost all life. 'Um... I know you probably don't know, or don't want to tell, but why did Dan send me here?'

'Well... I shouldn't tell you. But I will tell you.'

There isn't exactly a lot to say to that, so I just stand there, my eyes scanning his unreadable face which is still looking up. Why is his face so emotionless? I need to know how somebody's feeling, always. '…' I stare at him, allowing him to start speaking.

'Oh, yeah. Sorry, zoned out for a second. He doesn't just subscribe to anyone. He thinks you're the next AmazingPhil. That's all I'm saying.'

My mouth automatically drops open, and I swear, if I was in a cartoon, my mouth could hit the floor, it would. 'W...' I breathe and try again. 'W-w...'

'Hmm?' He looks up, his brown eyes meeting mine for the first time since we arrived.

'W... why does he...'

Adrian's lips curve into a smile, and I know that I'm just making a fool of myself. I step forward, as he extends his arm, blocking me. 'Two rules. One: Are you wearing socks?'

I immediately reply, quoting Dan himself, 'Socks. Are. For. Losers!' much to his annoyance. 'That doesn't tell me if you're wearing them.'

Josie made me wear some this morning, so my feet didn't stink up the flat. 'Yes.'

'What socks are you wearing?'

'Um...' I rack my brain trying to remember my hosiery choices for this morning. 'One red and black check one, and one with lemons on.' I reply, grinning. I must shop at the same place that Dan and Phil get their socks. 'Why do you ask?'

'J-just wanted to make Dan like you more by seeing what socks you're wearing. He always looks for socks... And he makes you take your shoes off at the door.'

'Okay. Rule two?'

'Don't fangirl as soon as you get in. It's embarrassing and he probably won't like you as much.'

'...Okay. I'll try.'

'You better.'

'Okay.'

'…' The silence continues for at least ten seconds before I bring him back to the real world.

'So, are we going in or what?'

'Oh! Oh, yeah.' He walks up four flights of stairs before leading me to an entrance. He knocks on the door slowly, a repeated pattern. 'Knock knock knock knock knock... knock knock,' he sings along while knocking. I roll my eyes and as he spins round he sees my raised eyebrows and he blushes. A 'Come in!' is heard from inside and I automatically do a mini-fangirl scream. Adrian gives me a look of pure ice as I look down, ashamed, before I say, 'Let me get it out now and I won't do it inside, it's as simple as that.' Adrian nods before I shout 'ASDFGHJKL!' Not at the top of my voice, but I still say it loud enough to be heard from inside. Adrian shakes his head despairingly before opens the unlocked door and steps inside, making room for me to squeeze in after him. 'Who is it?' I can hear Dan call.

'Adrian!' yells Adrian. 'I have guests, so you better be decent!'

'I am, don't worry!'

'Kay.'

Silence. About twenty awkward seconds later of trying to take shoes off as quietly as possible without making any noise whatsoever. 'Dan?'

'Yeah?'

'Phil?'

'He's out.'

'Kay.'

I shuffle backwards and forwards awkwardly. Everything about me is awkward at this moment in time. I whisper, 'Are we going or...' as Adrian calls, 'What room are you in?'

'My bedroom.'

'Can you come to the living room? I have somebody who really wants to meet you.'

'...Okay. It's not a swarm of fans, is it?'

'… Not exactly.'

'Then what?'

'Come out and see.'

I could picture Dan at this moment in time slowly moving out of his comfy 'browsing position'. I almost giggle, but I promised not to break Rule 2, so I stifle my laugh and try to disguise it as a cough at the same time. It doesn't exactly work and I ended up half-choking.

'You okay there?' says Adrian, stepping forward into the living room.

'Yeah, yeah,' I whisper, trying to make sure Dan doesn't know who I am yet. He probably knows my voice as well as my face from my videos, as I look the same in most of them. I hope he recognises me, I really do, or this could just be the most awkward moment in my entire life, and there's been a hell of

I notice the black leather couch that an AmazingDan video was filmed underneath, and a 'Would You Rather' video, too. I see fanart plastered across many walls and I stare at the white surfaces in front of me, sighing as I try to calm my nerves. Being calm was not my forte.

And I almost lose it as the number one (despite what Josie says) hottest guy in the WORLD comes round the corner and stops abruptly in his tracks as soon as he sees me.

'Amelia?'

'Please,' I say, curtsying. Ah, screw it. I'm going to be myself, like in my videos. That's what Dan would want. 'Call me Amy.'

'Well...' Ha, now he's the one to be astounded. His brown eyes look even more rich and chocolatey in person. I smile broadly, causing him to do the same. 'Where did you meet her, Adrian?'

'Yeah, well about that, we're engaged... and she's pregnant.'

'WHAT!?' Dan and I burst out, which causes us to burst into a fit of giggles. 'I'm seventeen, for God's sake, Adrian, and I've known you for half an hour,' I say between gasps of air. Adrian has a smirk on his face, despite his embarrassment.

'Ha! You wish!' says Dan, which makes me spin around. 'Um... what?'

'He'd be lucky to get any girl who liked him for him, and not for me, and if he got _you_, wow, he'd be lucky as hell.' My eyes grow wide, realising what he's trying to say.

'You calling me beautiful, Howell?'

'…'

I raise my eyebrows, smirking slightly. Dan was still on the other side of the room, so he decides to change the subject and invite us inside properly. Well, this wasn't awkward at all!

I follow him and Adrian to the couch where he sits on his 'butt chair' and I sit on the couch, Adrian opposite me. 'May I ask something that has been on my mind since this morning?' I ask.

'Sure,' replies Dan.

'How did you find my channel?'

'I was looking at videos similar to mine, and I thought, "Hmm, who can I type in?" So I typed in pigs, danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, and Cheesy Wotsits, for some reason, and somehow, you came up, PiggyCowChickenFarm.' Just him saying my YouTube name makes me cringe. 'Uh... cringe... I made that channel name when I was 13. But I only created my YouTube channel in, what, 2009? Yeah, probably. But I was inspired by you and Phil, mostly, to do funny vlog-but-not-vlog type videos. Oh gosh, that sounds cheesy as hell.'

Dan beams. 'Thanks, most people just favourite and are like "I'll do that one day" but look, they never will. Thanks for _actually_ doing it!' He coughs, as the cheesiness was becoming unbearable. 'Drinks, anyone?' I nod, and although this was so awkward so far, this day was going to be fun, either way.

**Hi hi hi hi hi! Thanks for almost 150 views! I've been uploading once every day now, (except yesterday... oops) so seven chapters dance! Woo! I've really enjoyed writing this chapter as it just got interesting, and Dan is here! Yay! I'll introduce Phil sooner or later. I've wrote this over a period of two days, as I wrote two pages yesterday and two and a half pages today, taken me an hour or so. Uh... effort... But I've loved doing this and I just need to say one thing! Or two or maybe four if I start rambling...**

**1) Thanks to everybody viewed this! I love you!  
2) Please review, it lights up my day... or night, depending on how long I spent writing.**

**3) I can write every day except Wednesday and Sunday, so expect some gaps in uploading.**

**4) Oh gosh I'm rambling as usual...**

**5) It's the holidays soon! Well, in two days. I can upload more frequently in the holidays so yay!**

**6) Please go check out my friend Josie! If you are reading this, which you probably aren't because you've lost interest by now, then hi! ^_^  
See you people of Earth! I really need to stop talking now :P**


	8. A Sing-a-Long Movie and Serious Chats

**Hey! It's the holidays! Celebrate good times, come on! (doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo do do!) Haha, anyway... My nan's just been in hospital (sad face) but... she's okay now! (super cheesy happy face) So, I'm writing now because... why not!? I'm happiness and cheesiness right now so I'ma start writing before I get way too hyper and YAY! Baiii guys! Love youuuu 3**

**Adrian's POV**

Amy and Dan were sat chatting for a while, but I felt unnecessary, and got bored so I casually walked to the guest room and started watching The Hunger Games: Catching Fire for like, the billionth time. I must've been half-way through the movie, where the games actually start, when I hear Dan call for me. 'Adey?'

'Uh... What?'

'Wanna watch Frozen with us?' I can hear Dan shout with a giggle in his voice. God, with her he sounds like a little girl, fangirling over some Disney movie. 'A... Um...' I stutter for a while longer before yelling back, 'Sure.'

I leap off the bed, because... why not? And stroll towards the living room where Dan and Amy were sat chatting. When I emerge from the hallway Dan says, 'There you are,' before signalling to sit on a separate chair from them. Okay, I know this sounds stupid, but I haven't seen Frozen. Well, I didn't want to be caught going to see a kid's film, and who would I even go with!? Sigh...

As the film starts, there's a song about chopping up ice. There's a little blonde kid and a matching little reindeer and it seems very... Disney. Amy's obviously seen it before as she's singing along - 'Ice, ice, we are chopping ice...' - or something like that anyway. Dan keeps sneaking peeks at her singing along and at one point comments, 'Great singing by the way...', laughing. It all gets very cheesy, a girl who likes a boy, there's a song about it, Amy sings along and attempts to get Dan to sing the male part, but instead sings the female part also and they burst out into a fit of giggles. I sigh, dreading bringing her here in the first place. Well, they were getting along, that's better than them screaming at each other, I suppose.

Amy sings better than I expected, and starts to get to the chorus, bursting out, 'Love is an open doooooooooooor,' to which Dan sings, 'Love is an open... doooooooooor!' Uh, I swear, I could record them right now and the phangirls would go crazy:

_Ermergerd what da heck_

_aww dan got urself a gf finally_

_But... what about Phan?_

_Who the hell is that girl i'll stalk her twitter and find out where she lives and kill her because dan will always be mine (even tho I'm ten yrs younger than him LOL #YOLO)_

The plot deepens slightly, where the boy asks the girl to marry him, to which they both coo, 'Awwwww!' and when Elsa refuses to accept their marriage they start getting angry, Dan even saying, 'Uh, that slut,' at one point. I mean, Dan comes out with the stupidest stuff sometimes. How can a fully clothed girl who just so happens to be a queen with superpowers and never really spoken to anybody other than her father, be a slut? Oh Dan...

When 'Let it Go' starts playing Amy starts to fangirl, boasting, 'I know this in 25 languages!' **(A/N I actually do XD) **she starts to scream the lyrics, yet still sounding good, some French, some German, some Dutch, Cantonese... Dan giggles alongside her. She makes it to the end of the song without a mistake, which, I admit, is impressive, but Dan is sat clapping like a maniac. Oh, God, why doesn't he just kiss her?

It's way too creepy how intimate they are before they even know each other, and from what they've said the film isn't even half-way through, so I retire back to Catching Fire, my mood resembling Katniss'. I bask in my 'Forever Alone'-ness while I hear them two talking. I can't hear the film any more and I can only hear their voices vaguely. I turn the volume down on my film, sneaking up to the door and peeking at them from round the corner.

'Seriously, now, how did you find my channel?' Amy asks gently.

'My friend, your first sub, told me about you and you seemed... awesome!'

'Who's that? I'll freaking hug their face off, unless they smell...'

'You'll know them, definitely.'

'Whooooo?' says Amy impatiently.

'You reallllllly wanna know?'

'Yes, I reallllllly wanna know.'

'Really reallllllly wanna know?'

'Yes, I really realllllllllllllly wanna know! Now tell me!'

'Really re-'

Dan is cut off, I don't know what by. Just he suddenly stops talking and Amy doesn't start. I can almost hear Amy smile, even though I cannot see her, as she says, 'Just spill. Now.'

'Hehe,' he sounds like a baby, gosh. 'Kay.'

There's silence for a few moments, just making me cringe more. And then he says my name.

Crap.

**Amy's POV**

I've stalked Dan for long enough on the interwebs to know him. And now, he knows me. He's seen my videos and I've seen his. It's like a Skype call, but they're majorly edited and thousands of people are eavesdropping. Before, after Adrian had left for no apparent reason, Dan switched off the TV and turned to me. He said he thought he couldn't say what he was about to say around Adrian. I heard the TV in what I could only presume was the guest room, and I heard Adrian being sulky. Dan turned to me and even though I had only known him for an hour an a half in person, it seemed like I had known him forever. Well, I had known him for 4 years online, and he replied to three of my tweets ever, so that was an achievement. And to say the least, I loved him. Like, in every way, shape or form. And I know that he wouldn't love me too, but he seemed to find me funny, like all my friends, in a crazy way. This... is where it got awkward. He asked me why I liked his videos. Shocked, I responded, 'Because you're hilarious and you seem to understand me... and three million other people. And fanfictions.' I shouldn't have admitted the last part.

'Um, like what fanfictions?'

'...The Fangirl Factor,' I say, revealing a fanfiction that I wrote myself. **(I've created a paradox OH NO! Eh, oh well) **Dan smiles. 'Haha, is it still online?'

'Probably.'

'I'll check it out later.'

'Oh God... No.'

'Haha, yes.'

I growl, resembling a fat, dying bear, which is practically me every morning. Dan laughs, saying, 'What was that noise?'

'Morning Amy Syndrome. Deal with it.'

'It's two o'clock in the afternoon, noob.'

'Is it bad that you aren't the first person that's said that to be?'

Dan laughs again. His laugh is so cute and infectious, it makes me giggle with him. He looks up at me, suddenly serious. I'm not good in serious situations. I'm going to laugh. I'm going to laugh...

I attempt to keep a straight face while Dan stares at me with serious eyes. I stare back, trying not to cry with laughter. 'Dan?'

'Yeah?'

'Seriously, how did you find out about my channel?' He stays silent for a moment or two, then opens his mouth to speak.

'My friend, your first sub, told me about you and you seemed... awesome!'

'Who's that? I'll freaking hug their face off, unless they smell...'

'You'll know them, definitely.'

'Whooooo?' I say, really losing my tiny patience.

'You reallllllly wanna know?'

'Yes, I reallllllly wanna know.' I say sarcastically.

'Really reallllllly wanna know?!' he grips my hands, our slim fingers interlinking.

'Yes, I really realllllllllllllly wanna know! Now tell me!'

'Really re-' And I do the bravest thing I have ever done. I cut him off by leaning forward and kissing him passionately. It must've carried on for more than five seconds, and the silence of it was unbearable, but the more time that goes on, the more I can't hear any other sounds that may be occurring. The world turns into a blur and I realise that this may just be the best day of my life. But it was my first, ever, kiss. And I hoped it wasn't my last. I start smiling, as it was so amazing. He smiles too. He pulls away, and I just sit there, coming back to my senses, taking in that DAN HOWELL just kissed me. I felt the sense of someone present, eavesdropping. Dan could feel it too due to the awkward expression on his face and the fact that we were both blushing like 12 year-olds.

'Ha...' he says, recovering. 'Adrian.'

'My name is Amy...' I say after a lengthy pause.

'No, no. Adrian. He was your first subscriber.'

'Oh... Oh.'

'Weren't expecting it?'

'No! Not at all!' And I was telling the truth.

'Me neither. But I was happy with the outcome.'

'Me too,' I say, blushing.

And he kisses me again. And I hope it wasn't the last kiss of the day.

I love him so much. And maybe he doesn't love me, and I'm fine with that. If he does, bonus! And I'll be the only one on Twitter and Tumblr who's actually correct with the 'Mrs Howell' stuff.

'One question.' I say seriously.

'What?'

'Want to make a ten-second long video just to piss off all the fans?'

'Yes! But one question for you too.'

'What?' I wasn't expecting a question towards me...

'When was the last time you checked your YouTube channel?'

'Um... this morning.'

'How many subscribers?'

'...10.'

'Check now.'

'_Whyyyy? _I'm lazy... I have lazy disease...'

'Really? Oh, poor baby. I'll check for you.'

He flips out his iPhone and starts goes onto the YouTube app. He scans past Phil on his subscribers list and then gets to me, third down, after KickThePj. I smile, and he taps on my face. A few thumbnails load before my banner art comes up that took me two minutes to make and then I see my subscribers list. Past Josie, past anybody else I knew personally, except Dan, of course.

Because in front of me on the pristine screen, it couldn't be clearer.

I have 275 _thousand_ subscribers.

**Yup. I just did that. Cliffhanger alert! Haha, anyway, I have to go because I've been typing since I got in about four hours ago and my nan having the TV on full blast doesn't help. I have to get up early tomorrow because of some trip, EVEN THOUGH it's the holidays. Oh well. I'll just get to sleep now because technically it's still eight o'clock but the clocks went forward so I have an excuse for not getting up. Any of you see the new Dan video? It's so rare nowadays. Yeah. I'm tired and my head hurts and some other girly stuff and yeah. Bye people of Earth. Shoooooom! :3**


	9. All the Gossip

**Hey! I'm writing this now because it's the holidays, my friends cancelled on me (FOREVER ALONE ;-;) and, because I'mprobablyjustprocrastinating said she (I'm assuming that they're a she) said she'd cry if I didn't write more. SO OKAY THEN. LOOK. I'M WRITING. LIKE, RIGHT NOW. MORE. Teehee, so if you enjoy this guys, please review, and... that's pretty much it! Love youuuu, people of Earth! Baiii :3**

**Josie's POV (Ha! Just to annoy you lot!)**

Amy's been gone for ages... Maybe she went back to school. Yeah, I didn't feel well, so I just gave up caring and retired home. What can I do to feel better? Chocolate? Hot chocolate? Chocolate muffin with chocolate chips? Eh...

I tug myself out of my chair and drag my feet to the kitchen, swinging open the small fridge-freezer door. There's some lettuce, celery, tomatoes... uh. And Amy said, 'There's no secret to being thin. I'm not thin anyway.' I wouldn't be surprised if I weighed her and her weight was unreadable. Or it was the same from when she was thirteen. She's literally a twig – unflexible, gets hurt easily, is always thrown about and manages to stay in one piece, she used to be mauled to bits every day by her huge Golden Retriever... and most importantly, she's stick-thin.

I scan the fridge for anything of use. The best comfort food I can see is some butter. I pick it up, the greasiness spreading over my fingers, and open the yellow lid. I stick my finger in and lick it like all kids used to do **(A/N or was that just me?) **and eat it. Bleugh! Unsalted. Better find something else.

I must stay on my hands and knees for about five minutes, letting the cool air blow against my face. No chocolate or anything chocolate-related in sight. Damn. I found a Kit Kat and a Twix, so I say, 'Fair deals,' and pull myself back to my room, where I flop down on my wooden bed. The mattress creaks, then settles, getting used to my weight on the bed. I bounce up and down before becoming still. I hold my arms out, stretching, before sitting up, propping myself against the wall next to my bed, shouting, 'FML!'

I lie down for a while longer until I feel a presence, I look across, my eyes adjusting, to see Amy in the doorframe, staring at me.

'Holy crap!' I say, shocked. 'Where did you come from?'

'My mum.' she replies, grinning.

'Smarty-pants. Where have you _been_? I've been forever alone for agessss!'

'Ahem...' she says awkwardly, 'About that...' Oh, God. This doesn't sound good. The smile from her face has vanished and she looks like she's deeply regretting something. 'Please don't hate me, Josie, but...'

'Why would I hate you? Just tell me!'

'Just give me a minute, okay!?'

'Okay...' I notice my breathing increase. What has she done? Has she been been hurt? Has she seen Conor? Has she... what? I gasp as the next idea comes to mind. I leap forward and roll up her shirt sleeve, checking for cuts. 'Josie, what the heck are you doing!?'

'You looked upset so I thought you self-harmed.'

'I have ways with dealing with stuff like that. And no, I'm upset for your sake, not mine.'

'M-mine?'

'Yours. Yeah... I sort of... met somebody today.'

'Who!? Who!?'

'Adrian.'

'Who the heck is Adrian?'

'The Adrian we met in London, in Covent Gardens.'

'Adrian... Howell?'

'Yup.'

'WHERE!?'

'Sat next to me in the lecture.'

'Really!? Wow, little Adey is now a creative writer, is he?'

'Yes... But he led me out of the hall where we were, I don't know if you noticed me leave or not.'

'No, I saw you go in but I never saw you leave. Where'd he take you?'

Amy lifts her arm to her neck, rubbing her fingers back and forth awkwardly. 'Um, Dan's house.'

'WHAT!?'

'...yeah.'

'What happened?

'Got there, chatted, watched Frozen with Adrian... Adrian left for some reason... _kissed..._'

That's when I lose it. 'YOU. KISSED. DAN. HOWELL. MY. GAWD.'

'Are you okay if we start dating? Not that he's asked me...'

'Oh, Ame-Y, of course! Why wouldn't you want to date Dan Howell!?'

'Am I meant to answer that?' she giggles.

'Let's leave that for the break-up before we start talking about his flaws.'

**Amy's POV**

Why... did she say that?

a) he hasn't asked me out (yet!)

and b) that's just plain mean to start talking about our break-up.

'Ha... I'll be sure to tell Phil that I have a friend!'

'Um... a friend that looks like a potato.'

'A _kawaii _potato. There's a difference.' I point out, smiling.

She looks up at me, grinning. 'I guess I can't help but be jealous at this moment in time.'

I hug her, even though she can't stand hugs. 'Josie, Josie, Josie... I told you. I'll go to Dan's, get Phil, get you, and BOOM. Instant boyfriend.'

Josie sighs and peers down at her lap. I can't help her right now. Not when she's like this, I've learned from experience.

So I walk out of her room, and pick up my speed in the hallway, and by the time I'm out of the door, I'm running. Running back to Dan. Running back to where I feel I belong right now.

**Dan's POV (Sorry for all the POV changes please don't kill meee)**

I just lie on my check bedsheets having a marathon of Amelia's videos. Haha, I must be acting like a twelve year old who's just discovered YouTube. On the screen Amy screams, 'Bye people of Earth!' (her equivalent of 'Hey, Internet!') I hear the front door open and close and somebody's footsteps creaking up to my bedroom. 'Phil? You back?'

'Yeah,' I can hear his voice. Good. No murderers today.

'Where have you been?' I ask as he opens my bedroom door.

'Hey, just to Starbucks. Got you a Caramel Macchiato.'

'Yes,' I cheer, taking the cardboard cup from his hands.

'Your welcome.' he says sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

'Yeah, thanks.' I say, taking a sip.

'What've you been up to?'

'Nothing, well, no. Adrian came over. With a friend.'

'Oh, cool. Who was this 'friend'?'

'You'll never guess,' I say, smirking.

'Probably not. But... Um... That Amelia girl you wanted to meet?'

I take a minute before saying, 'Damn.' He grins at me, obviously pleased with himself. He brushes his jet-black hair out of his eyes and I wait for him to start speaking. He sits himself down on the end of the bed, staring at me. I'm smiling uncontrollably now. 'What happened? Why do you looked so pleased with yourself?'

'Well, we watched Frozen.'

'Without _me_?' he says. Although he doesn't look like he would, Phil is overly obsessed with that movie. Probably more obsessed than Amy! Although, I don't think he knows 'Let it Go' in 25 languages...

'Do you know the multilanguage 'Let it Go'?'

'What kind of a fan would I be if I didn't? Ari no, mama no, sugata miseru no yo! BIATCH.' It's funny, because Phil refuses to swear on-camera, but rarely swears off, so it always makes me laugh when he curses as it's such a rare sight.

'Was that Japanese?'

'Yes. Yes, it was.' says Phil, crossing his arms, trying to keep a straight face. 'Anyway, what did you do after watching Frozen?'

'Chatted, Adrian went to the guest room, we chatted more, I teased her and refused to tell her who her first subscriber was... and I was like 'Really realllllly wanna know?' and she played along, but after a while she just... kissed me.'

'Wow, leave some girls for the rest of us,' Phil jokes, nudging my arm.

'Shut up! She has a friend from what she's told me.'

'Oohh, really?'

'Actually, this could all work out.'

'How so?'

'Well, if we have girlfriends who are also friends:

a) we make loads of collab videos

b) everyone gets good publicity

c) they'll get spam, but it'll die down after a while...

d) *giggle* d... Um, yeah, the best of all, Phan will stop! No more 'Why Phan is real' videos! No more comments! Of course, the phanfictions will carry on, but they'll always be there.'

Phil is nodding faster and faster until his head looks like it's going to fall off.

I laugh at him, and he does the same. I look up, suddenly serious. 'But, like, serious, now.' Phil smile goes as fast as it comes. His face is blank. I try not to laugh. 'Lunch?'

Phil chuckles. 'Yeah.'

**Hello! Okay, so I know that there were too many POV changes and it isn't that long and it's 90% dialogue but I didn't really see any other way to write it. I don't think this chapter is that good, compared to the others, but that's up to you guys! I know, I'm actually writing using proper English in the closing Author's Note! wut u egspex meh 2 writ lik dis? Lol, thanks guys! 219 views FTW! Although only, like, 10 will read this chapter. Thank you, people of Earth! Bye! :3**


	10. A Cow Called Veronica and Jealousy

**Hiya! I haven't wrote two chapters in two days for two reasons (too many two's!) : The laptop's equivalent of Word broke and I couldn't type, even if I wanted to! So please don't kill me... And the second reason is I'm super-busy. But not today! So, I'm going to type sonic-fast to make up for it. I'm so sorry to all of you who typed 'PLEASE' 1,181 times, (you know who you are!). I'm just going to... Type now. Because... I feel so guilty for not updating. So... Typing skills... ACTIVATE!**

**Josie's POV**

This could work, I suppose. If Amy is nice and unselfish enough to go to Phil and tell him I exist, then it could just... work, couldn't it? I'm not saying that we have to date, because why would Dan or Phil want to date either of us? And we'd have the ugliest ship names. 'Damy' and 'Phosie.' BLEUGH. Or maybe if we swapped it'd be 'Phamy' and 'Dosie.' Eh, it still sounds ugly.

I just lie on my bed for a while like I did before Amy arrived, making bed-angels. I swoosh my arms across the soft duvet, my legs brushing up and down. After my skin starts to become red and sore I just let my muscles relax until I feel myself merging in with the mattress. Oh, God... I'm just letting myself go. It's 4:15, apparently, well, that's what my clock says. It's too late to go back to college. It's not too late to go wandering round London, but it's a bit too big and scary to go on my own. But who cares, right?

I jump up, suddenly energetic, and God knows why. I leap to the door and swing my coat on. I barely ever wear coats but today it just seemed right. I open the door and run down the stairs, coming close to my death or maybe a concussion if I'm lucky a few times, before falling at the very last step. I have a really high pain tolerance so I barely feel a thing, but my arm is a but numb, to say the least. I quickly pick myself up and get outside. It's so cold...

It's a good job I wore a coat – It's freezing. I pick up my speed, trying to raise my heartbeat to get me warm. I'm just as cold as ever though. When I breathe I can see my breath. It's not meant to be _this_ cold, surely? I find a bench and sit down. I rub my hands together furiously as a red-headed girl plonks herself down next to me. She looks at me, decides I'm friendly, and says, 'Hi!' beaming me a smile with her perfect fake white teeth.

'Hi...' I reply back. I was never really good at conversations in person, never mind with strangers. I could feel my 13-year old self in my mind re-appearing after all these years, making me nervous as ever. The girl looks down, her smile fading. 'What's your name?' she asks, attempting to make conversation. She looks and sounds like a 6-year old beauty queen, honestly. '...Josie.'

'Oooh, cool, posh name! I'm Veronica.' Huh, I think. Sounds about right.

'Cool,' I sigh.

'So, know who Phillip Lester is?' This catches my attention. She might actually be cool. 'Who doesn't?' I say flatly.

'Hah, well, he's my cousin,' she smirks. Is this her way of making friends?

'Cool,' I say blankly. 'My cousin once got his entire foot stuck in his mouth and we had to drive him to hospital in case he choked on it. He lost a toe...' Let's see how she responds to _that_.

'...Nice story. Phil's _never_ done anything that stupid.'

'Hah...' I reply pathetically. _Damn it. _I wanted her to be shocked. He didn't _really _lose a toe, only half a one.

'So, I take it your a Phillion?'

'Yeah.'

'Uh, that's so cute.' She's becoming nastier the more I find out about her.

'Excuse me?'

'I mean, a real fan doesn't call themselves a 'Phillion.' That's just pathetic.'

'Then _what_?' I'd actually quite like to know.

'Um... a fan. Or a phan. With a p and a h instead of an f.'

'So... You think Phan's real?' I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

'IT IS REAL!' she screams unexpectedly.

'Wow, there. I didn't think Phil's _cousin_,' I say, using sarcastic quotation marks, 'would be that upset that Phan existed.'

'...Shush.'

'So you aren't Phil's cousin and you're just so unbelievably jealous that you just pretend to be Phil's cousin?'

'No! I mean, I am Phil's cousin, I just haven't seen him in years.'

'..._sure._'

Veronica gasps. 'You are so mean!'

'I know,' I say, before jumping up and walking away slyly. I am _so_ happy with myself right now.

**Amy's POV**

It took me about half an hour to find something 5 minutes away. As I bolt up the stairs and knock on the door I'm lit-rall-ie (as Dan says it) gasping. I can hear murmured voices inside, debating who should answer it. Finally, I hear a squeak and footsteps and finally a key unlocking the door. Through the peephole I can faintly see Dan's face. Well, I could see his chocolate-brown eyes and rich chestnut hair from a mile away. As the door unlocks, he mustn't have looked to see who it was through the peephole, as his face lights up when he sees me. 'Amelia! Hi!' he says, bringing an automatic smile to my face. He instantly lets me inside and beckons me to take off my ankle-high red boots. I swerve past him, giving him room to shut the door. 'We were just talking about you!'

This makes my smile fade. What about me? The kiss? The movie? What?

'Ur, cool!' Dan takes my hand and leads me into the living room, where Phil's perched on the black leather couch. Dan drops my hand at the sight of his best friend. He spins round. 'Who is it – Oh! Hi! You're... Amy, right?'

I nod happily, surprised he knows my name. 'Phil,' I say, half-curtsying. Oh gosh, that's going to call for a cringe attack later. He laughs though, to my surprise, once again. 'Nice to finally meet you.'

'You too! Long time fan.'

'With a PH, or...'

'No, no, no. I'm an F-A-N.' I say, suddenly going all cheerleader, wafting my arms about into weird shapes. Cringe Attack Count: 2.

Phil smiles, almost blushing from embarrassment. Dan turns to me, and intertwines his fingers in mine. Wow, talk about subtle. 'I have an idea,' he says.

'What?' I reply. Phil turns round and rests his elbow on the back of the couch to listen.

'You, too, Phil.'

'_What?_' he whines, so impatient.

'Let's make a collab video!'

'Really? All three of us?'

'Yeah... Why not?'

'Okay, just don't mention my channel please.'

'Why? You'll get publicity!'

'Bad publicity. I'll get spam on every single video and I'll end up being forced off YouTube. You've seen what happens whenever a hot guy has a popular channel and a girl makes a brief appearance and they spam her so much she quits YouTube and deletes her channel. Happens all the time.'

'Did you just subtly call me hot?'

'...No...'

Dan bursts out laughing, and so does Phil. I stand there like a puppy being scolded, embarrassed and upset. Cringe Attack Count: 3.

Between breaths, Dan gasps, 'Okay... Fine. I'll let you be in the video but if the comments get out of control I'll disable them.'

'Sure?' I look up hopefully.

'Yeah!'

I hear someone shuffling and footsteps in the hallway. Adrian emerges from the hallway in tracksuit bottoms and an, 'I don't give a damn any more' t-shirt on. His eyes are red and swollen. Had he been... crying? I hope not. I free myself from Dan's grasp and walk over to Adrian, grabbing him by the t-shirt and dragging him into the nearest room I find, which just so happens to be the bathroom. He leans against the shower and I lean against the sink. 'What's wrong?' I ask, genuinely worried. 'Nothing,' he replies, faking a shocked look.

'You're the worst liar ever. I can sense I lie from miles away, I'm just not good at telling them.'

He smiles vaguely. Well, at least it was a smile. 'Seriously,' I say, letting my smile gradually drift away, 'Let me help you, whatever it is. It's my job.'

'No,' he refuses, 'Anybody but you can help me right now.'

This makes me confused as hell. 'Anybody but me? So Dan could help?'

'No, not you, not Dan, not Phil. I can't even help myself right now.'

I bravely take my hands in his. 'Adrian...' I say, tilting my head and giving him a look of pure sympathy. '...Please.'

He looks so unbelievably sad. He looks like he's going to cry again. He slides down the smooth glass shower and puts his head in between his knees. I hear his gentle sobs and I immediately sit down next to him. I put my arm round his shoulder and sit there for a full five minutes before he lifts his head. 'Sorry,' he says guiltily.

I felt like slapping him at that point there and then. It bugs me to hell and back when people do this. **(A/N It really does!)** 'Don't apologise for crying, it's not your fault, whatever it is.'

'But it is my fault, and I can't help it.'

'If you can't help it, then it's natural. And if it's natural, then other's must've been through it. And if other's must've been through it, then it's not your fault. And if it's not your fault-' He cuts me off unexpectedly. He lifts his head and kisses me. A proper, on-the-lips kiss. And surprisingly, I don't pull away. It carries on for, what, ten seconds, our lips merging into one, before I realise that we're in a bathroom, the cold floor is moist and we probably have huge wet stains on our arses. That won't be awkward to hide at all. I pull He stares at me, his huge brown eyes giving me the puppy-dog look. I slide up the shower, which is harder than it sounds. Adrian puts his head between his knees again, but doesn't dare cry. I leave him sitting on the tiles as I slide out of the door and shut it as quiet as possible, walking with regret plastered on my pale face towards Dan.

'...Should we start the video?' he says, not looking directly at me.

'Sure,' I say, my voice wobbling.

And we walk towards Dan's bedroom to start filming. But when we walk past the bathroom, I feel so guilty. I can't possibly film a funny collaboration video now. 'C...Can we just... Watch a few videos first...?' I suggest.

'Like who?' says Phil.

'iJustine... PewDiePie... Tobuscus... KickthePj, crabstickz... Anyone you watch...'

'I have to admit, I like watching GameTheory.'

'Me too!'

'Want to watch some pointless questions asked from gaming's top video games?'

'Yeah!' Phil looks a bit disappointed that we left him out in the decision, but he looks quite happy when Dan clicks on 'Game Exchange: Who is the best ninja in Gaming?' It's about twelve minutes long, and Phil becomes engrossed in it really easily. Dan and I slump back, as we had already watched it. Phil leans forward, trying to listen to Dan's laptop. Dan snickers, and then whispers to me, 'Give him five minutes before his nose is pressed up against my screen.'

I giggle as quietly as possible. 'I just needed a time-out. I just thought a quick, or not-so-quick video would just calm me down.'

'What's wrong with Adrian?'

'I don't know, he didn't tell me. He just started crying.'

'He was crying as soon as you left. He told me not to say.' Now this I was shocked at. 'W-why?'

'He said that nobody could help him, especially me.'

'Me too...'

And we stare towards the screen, I just drift away. I just need this time to relax right now. I just need to relax... But unfortunately, right now that is impossible.

**Plot Twist! Thanks I'mprobablyjustprocrastinating for giving me that idea. Thanks for the 334 views people! I love you all! Unless you smell... JK! I love you even if you smell of dog poop and feathers. Okay, maybe not...**

**I'm so hungry but I've just eaten a full tub of this delicious vegetarian stuff called Tiffin. It's meant for my grandad because he can only have certain foods, but it was so nice... So I may have eaten the full tub and given him one... Oops. But I'll be uploading more regularly now, but these things take time, so please please (x1,181 times) be patient! :3**


	11. Creepiness and A Short Filler Chapter

**Yo! Okay, so I may or may not have fallen in love with the last chapter. I love it so much! And it's 10 o'clock here in jolly old England, so I thought... why not just write a really short chapter? Like, a really short chapter? Okay. So, this is just a filler chapter, just to make that clear. It's not relevant to the story. You don't have to read it for the story to make sense. God, I'm really selling this chapter, aren't I!? No more chit-chat... It's late... Let's get started then!**

**Amy's POV**

Okay, so the video has ended, from what I can hear. Phil is really happy at the outcome, he's laughing and typing a comment, from what I can hear, probably on a second account. I can only hear because I may have gone into a little nap-phase. Okay, I barely got any sleep. That's one of my many flaws. I can sleep fine some nights, but if something big or exciting comes up, BOOM. 5 hours lying awake, attempting to fall asleep. And failing. A lot. I had closed my eyes and just said, 'Screw it.' When my eyes flutter open, Dan's face is about an inch from mine, and his perfect face is staring at me, his head tilted. 'AH!' I scream, not expecting to see him that close. Phil turns round, adorably frightened. 'What!?'

'Dan, you little noob!' I say, recovering, punching him (hard!) in the arm.

'I didn't think you'd _scream_,' he says innocently, 'Just... I don't know. I didn't think you'd wake up.'

'Well, I'm certainly awake.'

'May I ask what the deal is?'

'Dan's a big perv and started staring at me while I was sleeping.'

'_Dannnn._' Dan's cheeks flush bright red.

We all start laughing. 'So...' Dan says, after calming down and his cheeks are a neutral colour again, 'Wanna start the video?'

'Yep.' says Phil.

'One minute,' I say, hopping up and checking my face in the mirror in Dan's room. I tuck some of my now-brown hair behind my ear, as Dan says, 'Um... Why is your hair brown, may I ask? It may just be the lighting but it looks ginger in your videos... Like, Phil's ginger.'

'Shut up!' says Phil before I reply, 'Oh, well, I kind of dyed it this morning by accident...' I say awkwardly.

'Doesn't look like an accident. Looks intended,' says Dan.

'_Fine_. I hate my hair so I dyed it with this non-permanent stuff.'

'High five!' says Phil, who also dyed his ginger hair. I place my palm against his, and he does the same. 'You guys suck at high-fives,' says Dan. I know, I hate really hard high-fives that are more like slaps than signs of having something in common.

I sling some unused makeup out of my bag for emergencies only. This could be classed as an emergency. I get some foundation, pop open the top, and smooth it under my eyes. I unscrew the mascara and apply it to my eyelashes as my mouth forms an 'o'. A minute or so later I'm done. Yesh...

I plop down next to Phil on the end of Dan's bed as Dan adjusts the camera. 'Ready,' he says.

And then he presses 'record'.

**Done done done done done. I know I said it was short and everything but know, looking at it, this is the same length as my first chapter! A girl asked me a day or so ago how many people don't watch Dan Howell sarcastically and I said this:**

**Girl 1: Who watches Dan Howell?**

**Girl 2: Who _doesn't_ watch Dan Howell?**

**Me: S****ix billion nine hundred ninety-seven million ****people.**

**Girl 1 & 2: O_O**

**Haha, the look on their faces were priceless! I'm such a nerd it's unbelievable. Anyway, people of Earth, baiiiii! Love youuuuu! :3**


	12. Lies, Hate and More Hate

**Today I thought, 'Yay! I'll play some Sims! Not done that in years!' Oh, how wrong I was. My whole computer is so slow now, and as I'm typing this the words only appear on the screen a few seconds after so I am very annoyed. I've deleted Sims from the laptop because it's so laggy but it's still so slow! I'm just going to leave it for now, but I'll attempt to write for you guys anyway. Well, maybe it's because it's the 13th chapter! It's unlucky! Ha, anyway, you better enjoy this chapter because I missed out on a play centre thingy for you guys! Anyway, bye people of Earth! Let's hope I didn't kill my (mum's) laptop!**

**Josie's POV**

That bitch. Okay, let me fill you in. After I set off for Dan and Phil's place, Veronica must've been following me and waiting outside my flat hiding stealthily, because she chased after me when I was half-way there, overcome with anger and jealousy. She pounced on me in Trafalgar Square and asked me where I was going. I lied and told her I was going home. She didn't believe me. 'You were just home,' she snarled. I was shocked, but mind you, stalking seems like something she'd do. I shouted for help but most of the public wandered past, barely aware of their surroundings, but when a kind old woman walked past, Veronica put on a sneaky little grin on her face, looking upset at the same time, and explained, 'This girl's crazy. She tried to attack me, so I used self-defence.' The old woman nodded and walked away. Was that it? Was that the kind of excuse that people bought nowadays? Yeah. Everyone did.

I struggled underneath her, her long pointy nails digging into my back. 'Just let me up, why don't you? I can pocket-dial the police, I know how!'

'Ooh, with a phone? Thought you didn't own one.'

'I found it before I set off.' I mumbled. She searched my pockets before pulling out my half-broken Blackberry. It beeps unexpectedly, as if on cue. _Please don't be Amy..._

'Who's this Amelia girl you have a message from, eh? Let's see.'

'No! Leave her alone!'

'She says, "Josie, where are you? Did I give you the wrong address?"'

'And what do I say?' I snarled back.

'"Re-send it please." Oh, where am I going, by the way?'

'Nowhere!'

'Must be _somewhere_.'

'NO!'

She typed out a message, reading it aloud, '"Who are we seeing?"'

A message came through. '"Josie, is this you? You knew we were going to see Dan and Phil."'

Veronica's eyes lit up at the words. 'Sorry, Josephine, but I have to see some family.'

She clambered off me, leaving me on the cold hard stone, and sprinted away. I knew I couldn't catch up, so I casually strolled after her, the public staring at me as if I was some monster. I wasn't in any hurry for my phone back for the address since I wrote the it on my hand and memorised it for future reference. I mean, why would I forget Dan and Phil's address? It's beyond me.

And that's where I am now. I'm about five minutes away, and I'm picking up my speed, picturing Amy's look of horror when she sees a strange girl who isn't me appearing at the door. No doubt she'll make up some ugly lie to cover for what she's done. Okay, I'm running now. What if she makes Amy leave? What if she really _is_ Phil's cousin? No way could a lovely, heartwarming person like Phil be related to such a cold-blooded demon like her. Maybe calling her a demon is too far. No, it's not. I could call her much worse.

I'm almost there, a few doors away. I run up to the flat that I recognise is theirs and start to make my way up the stairs. Hey, that rhymed.

I'm in front of their door. I made it. And no doubt that Veronica's inside. I breathe a few times. This is not how I'd picture meeting Dan and Phil. Oh gosh... I take in one final deep breath, deep enough to make myself look unnaturally skinny, and knock hard on the door. I knock hard because I knock hard anyway, and also, I don't want to be awkward and have to knock three or four times to be heard.

There's the shuffling of footsteps and a scratch or two of the keys in the lock before I see my idol open the door. 'Hello,' he says, with a lop-sided smile on his face. 'Who are you?'

I smile back, unable to control my fangirliness. 'Um, Josie. I'm here to see Amy.'

His eyes widen and his mouth forms an 'o'. He stands there, frozen, for a second, before saying, 'Wait here...' and scuttling off to get the others. Amy's name is mentioned, and she comes through a hallway, looking down. She looks up and sees me, sock plastered all over her face. 'Omigosh! JOSIE!' she says, a smile coming to her face. She runs forward and hugs me, almost pushing me out of the flat altogether. 'I thought you were in hospital! I called you over and over but you didn't answer.'

My pupils are the smallest they've ever been. My right eye is twitching uncontrollably and Veronica has just come into plain sight from the hallway. 'Who... Told you that?'

'Veronica...' Phil pipes up.

'Ya?' she says, peppily.

'Why did you say that Josie was in a concussion?'

'Thought she was.' she says, doing a twist on the spot. She sounds like an innocent eight year old girl who secretly lies 24/7. Sounds about right.

'You can't make stuff like that up!' says Phil accusingly.

'I'd say "It's alright" but it's not. It's really not.' I say, scowling at Veronica.

'Well, what did happen Josie? Why would she think that you were going to hospital?' says Amy, not sure who to believe, crossing her arms.

I open my mouth to speak when Veronica chimes in, 'In my defence, I saw a girl on top of her, wrestling her, so I called the police and the ambulance and helped her into an ambulance that arrived moments later. She refused to get into it, but I thought it was the right thing to do.'

I can't stand these lies. Everyone's buying it. Phil probably ate out of her hand when they were younger. 'Ha,' I say, sarcastically, 'That's funny, because I didn't get into any ambulance.'

'I'm pretty sure you did,' she says politely but with hidden spite.

'What did this girl 'wrestling' me look like?'

'Um... About yay high, red hair...'

'Huh, sort of fits your description, doesn't it?'

'Are you accusing me of doing this!?' she immediately becomes angry.

'Yeah, what are you suggesting?' says Phil, standing closer to his cousin.

'You were the one that attacked me! You stole my phone and said you'd come and see Phil, your cousin! You were so jealous that I said that Phan isn't real that you stalked me and then pounced on me in Trafalgar Square! And you damn well _know_ that it's true, so stop being so innocent!'

'There's only one way to find out who's being truthful here.' she takes out her phone and moments later she's calling me on speakerphone. I can hear a buzz. It's not coming from me. Veronica looks ashamed and takes out the phone and hands it to me. 'Thank you.' I say, declining the call.

'Did you just decline my call?' says Amy, a smirk on her face.

'Maybe...' I say, smirking back. I'm glad she believed in me. Phil, on the other hand, is staring at his cousin in disbelief. 'I thought you were...good? Why did you feel the need to do that? And in public! And lie about it? What happened over the 4 years or so that I haven't seen you?!'

'You really want to know!?' She sighs, not giving him any time to actually answer. 'Dad died.'

'Your dad died? Uncle Rich?' he says softly, as if his heart has just smashed into a million unrepairable shards.

'Yes. You happy now?' she says, looking down, attempting to be spiteful but just looking like the brat she is.

'No! Why would I be happy?' A tear comes to Phil's eye. He looks distraught to have found out this way. 'I loved Uncle Rich...' He puts his sleeve to his eyes, covering his emotions. Dan appears out of nowhere and signals for us to come to him, out the way. Away from the awkwardness, leave them to talk about it.

I shuffle behind Amy towards Dan and we lock ourselves in his bedroom. Okay, that sounded worse than I thought it would.

Amy flops down onto bed and sighs. 'What the freak...' she says, exasperated.

'Phil loved his uncle. Just... give him time to grieve.'

'I still hate her...' I mumble.

'Same,' says Amy.

'Well, right now, you have to just shush. Because Phil and Veronica are fucking crying so you just have to deal with it. Okay?'

Dan's sudden change of emotion shocks me. 'And may I ask who this is?' he says, pointing at me and changing the subject.

'That's Josie, the girl coming over. But Veronica lied and said she was in a concussion...'

'That's a bit harsh.'

'Mm-hmm!' mumbles Amy sarcastically.

'So...' I say, distracting everybody. I hadn't said a great deal since I came out with the truth. 'Um... What should we do?'

'May I check the video please? If you uploaded it?' says Amy. What video?

'The video we made earlier?' Oh, Amy said they were filming, but I didn't know what. They must've made a video...

'Yeah.' her voice doesn't exactly sound cheerful...

'Uh, yeah. It uploaded and an ago.' Dan gets out his laptop and scrolls to the 'uploads' section. He clicks on the top video, labelled, 'RANDOM Q AND A WITH GUESTS!' and waits for it to load.

Amy links her hands together, almost like she's praying. She looks awfully nervous. The video and the page finishes loading. Dan, on screen, says, 'Hey, Internet!' causing me to laugh. He looks so different on camera to real life. He acts so different. But since we're in an upsetting time, maybe that's why he's acting strange.

Amy ignores the video and heads straight for the comments. She starts reading them aloud without warning or expression:

'"Who the fuck is that girl?"'

'"Is Dan dating her?"'

'"Get off YouTube, slag."'

There's the occasional nice, 'She's adorable! More videos with her please!' but most are hate intended to make her want to kill herself.

'"That girl seems like a fangirl like all of us lot. What makes her so special that she gets to film with Dan and Phil? Because she's what, 16 and we're 12? And wtf is she wearing? God, wear some make-up, slut."'

'"Stop fucking ruining Phan, Amely, or whatever your name is."'

'"Lolz, I like how nobody wants to ship them because she's so God damn ugly."'

'"Ha! What a fake! Her hair is obvs dyed. Her eyebrows are ginger! YOU HAVE NO SOUL BITCH!"'

And many "Just go kill urself"s. Amy just looks like she was going to cry. But she doesn't, not yet anyway. And Dan does something I wouldn't have expected. He pulls Amy close by her shoulders and props her so she's leaning next to him, shoulder to shoulder. Is something going on between them two? I lean forward, examining the comments, before flagging and reporting every single bad one. They're going to stay there, probably, and give some troll a huge giggle, but these 11 year old fangirls need to get a grip that Amy's here to stay. And she's staying whether they like it or not.

Dan's just hugging her. And Amy doesn't move. Just accepts it. Accepts all the hate. And all the hugs.

**No time for an Author's Note Baiii! ;3**


	13. Cereal, Nyan Cat, and SHOCK

**It's nine o'clock, I'm meant to be getting ready for bed but no, I'm downstairs with my dog (that just got neutered, bless her) and eating Super Noodles. My brother's complaining that they smell of sick, so I'm going to get this over with...**

**Dan's POV**

Amy must sit there, emotionless, for at least ten minutes, not moving an inch. She flinches when I brush a strand of hair away from her face. After fifteen minutes, I can't take it. I want a conversation, not thoughts mindlessly floating around the room. I hold Amy's left shoulder so she won't fall over while I move away from her, turning to her head on. 'Amy, when I first started YouTube-'

'But I haven't just started YouTube. I've been doing it for 3 god damn years and been so small that no hater's really seen my channel. But if they did see it, they would, I bet you. But no, they waited until now to hate on me. But since it's _you_, they come in swarms. They're freaking bees, trying to sting me from behind a window.'

I sit there, stunned, for a moment or two, before taking her by the shoulders and saying, 'We all have to put up with hate, even now. It'll die down the more videos we do. It'll just show that you are staying, no matter what they think.'

Amy looks down, ashamed. She's obviously not going to listen to me, no matter what I say. Well, maybe not everything. 'Let's film a video. _Now._'

'Excuse me?' pipes in Josie.

'I know I only uploaded an hour ago, but I can always upload it tomorrow.'

Amy looks up slowly, as if taking it in. 'Really?' she says, not even considering the content of the video. I nod surely. Surprisingly, Amy's mouth curls up into a smile. 'Okay,' she mouths, looking me in the eyes. God, her eyes. They're like a grey... green... brown... mush. Okay, that just makes it seem like dog poop. But they're nice.

She keeps staring at me, he eyes flickering downwards a bit every few seconds. I can sense Josie fangirling behind me. I spin round. 'Hi!' she says, as if she had just arrived. 'Hey...' I reply. I hop up, as what would follow would just be ultra-awkward, and sit on the bed. Disappointed, Amy looks down. I lean down and grab her hand. She looks up, shocked. I tug slightly on her arm, signalling to sit next to me. She stands up slowly, trying not to topple over. I pat next to me, and she sits down. Josie tilts her head and smiles off-to-one-side, happy. She observes as I don't let go of her hand and her arm goes limp. 'You can let go now...' says Amy, awkward as ever.

'I don't want to,' I test her, raising my eyebrows quickly.

'Fine,' she says, perking up. She grips my hand tighter, and I respond by squeezing hers even tighter. I must be pretty strong, or she's just really weak, because she immediately squeals while twisting her arm away, 'Nononononono! Let go let go let go let gooooo!'

Josie laughs, folding her arms and jiggling from side to side uncontrollably. 'You two are so ultra kawaii!'

'Ahem... Excuse me?'

'Ultra Kawaii.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah... Kawaii...' she giggles, starting to jiggle again.

I scooch closer to her so we're side to side practically, and poke her in the side. Surprisingly, I can feel her ribcage. 'How thin are you, God!?' Amy sucks in her lips, her eyes widening, obviously not wanting to make conversation. Josie does the same, looking away. 'Oh gosh, what did I do...?' I whisper. 'No, no, it's not your fault. I just hate the wide concept of 'weight'.' Amy mildly states.

'Okay... I won't mention it again.' I say kindly.

'Thank you,' she replies, as kind as me. I lean over and put my arm around her tiny little waist. I wonder how much she eats... No... No, don't think like that.

'Can we film now?'

I remember Phil, and say for his consideration, 'Not now, if Phil hears us he'll be set off again knowing he has company. But...' I say, raising my eyebrows, 'I have a stash of a selection of cereals, if you'd like to browse.'

'Yes!' Josie squeals, a little too enthusiastic about breakfast food.

'Ur... Sure.' says Amy.

I scooch off my bed and start to rummage under my bed on my knees. I see some Honey Cheerios and some Frosties. I then dig out some Frosted Shreddies and Phil's favourite – Lion, for obvious reasons. I grab some cornflakes and some Weetabix, not that I have anything to top it with. Eating 'raw' Weetabix is like shovelling small bales of hay into your mouth. Shoving them all on the bed, Josie snatches the Lion cereal before it even makes contact with the duvet. I snap round, 'Hey! What have you even eaten!?'

'Well, a slither of unsalted butter and...'

'Say no more,' I sigh, making my hand motion, 'STOP'.

Amy's already tucking into the Cheerios when I turn round again. She puts her hand in the box to what appears to be the very bottom of the packet, and pulls out one Cheerio. One. Her eyes light up as if it was a lucky dip and she just so happened to get a prize and starts to nibble on it furiously, crumbs somehow not appearing. Josie's munching on the Lion. I ponder over the cereal... GAWD. WHAT A HARD DECISION! WHY DO THEY MAKE SO MANY DAMNED CEREALS!? I just grab the blue box of Frosties and start munching on them, scooping out a handful at a time and start chomping on them. I literally start saying, 'nom nom nom.' And somehow, within a matter of fifteen seconds, we are all singing Nyan Cat. 'NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN!' we all scream in stupid high-pitched scratchy voices. **(A/N That's one way to fill a chapter XD) **I suddenly realise that Phil's probably crying his eyes out in the other room, and we're disrupting his grief by singing a song about a freaking pop tart cat who's pooping rainbows flying through space. I stop, signalling Amy and Josie to too.

'Phil!?' I yell. Amy and Josie look down simultaneously, like they suddenly understand what's going on.

Silence. 'Yeah?' I hear him mumble.

'Are you okay?' I call, knowing that he's not okay at all.

'...Yeah.'

'You're lying.'

'Then why did you ask?'

Now it's my turn to go quiet. I guess we're just taught to say 'Are you okay?' so people will talk to us. We always know there's a definite answer every time we ask, but we kind of... ask anyway. How else would we address the matter though? 'YOU AREN'T OKAY GET OVER HERE'? 'I KNOW YOU'RE UPSET BUT YOU DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT'? These just make 'are you okay' seem like a lie, an innocent little lie. 'Because I'm worried for you. Get in here.'

Phil goes silent. Where's Veronica in all this? Did she leave him to mourn on his own? I hadn't actually seen Veronica properly apart from behind when she was telling Phil the bad news. But I kept out the way, observing. 'Phil... Where's Veronica?'

'Left.'

'When?'

'...25 minutes ago?'

That means that she left him right after she told him. What a cow. I know that I had barely known her and I haven't made any sort of interaction with her but from what I overheard about Josie I can assume that she's a selfish bitch. And if she ever harms Amy, although I've only known her personally for about 6 hours, I still feel protective of her, and I can assure her that she will be beaten raw within a matter of two minutes flat no matter who she is or what ability she is. Hell, she could be a black belt in karate and I would beat her to a pulp within 30 seconds.

Wait, where's Adrian?

I shimmy out of the door, attempting not to bang into anything and disturb Phil. I then check Phil's room, a closet, and finally the bathroom, before shouting and almost passing out at what I see.

Adrian.

Blood.

Knife.

Dead?

**OOH DID SHE JUST!? Oh yes I diddddd! Cliffhanger alert! By the way... I'm soooo sorry I'mprobablyjustprocrastinating! My internet was dodgy so I could not upload this for two days! But I have been writing, don't you worry. And everybody else! Georgia, or I'mprobablyjustprocrastinating, has her own story, go check it out! It's called Everyone Has Secrets, and it's a danfic too. It's awesome, just like her :D Anyway, thanks for reading up to here, you have NO IDEA how much I appreciate it. Thank you so so so much for 550+ views, you beautiful people of Earth! ILY SO MUCH! BAII! :3**


	14. Grief and Paramedics

**Hello once again! I'm too tired to do the author's note and my throat is blocked, so I'm just going to start this chapter now, write a page or two, and then retire to bed. Sounds like a good plan :) Oh, but before that, I got a part in Grease, my drama's production! Not a big part, but when they're at the drive through movie theatre, I'm the one acting on the screen. I. Am. The. SCIENTIST WITH AN AWFUL BUT NOT THAT BAD AMERICAN ACCENT! Okay, on with the dramatic heartbreaking chapter... :P**

**Josie's POV**

What the crap is going on? First we're eating cereal, next we're screaming Nyan Cat, then Dan tells us to shut up and asks Phil if he's okay, then he goes outside his room, and I assume he's checking on Phil, but then he shouts. Scrap that, screams. 'PHONE AN AMBULANCE!' he yells. I fumble with my pockets before realising that I left my phone in my bag and Amy has already dialled the emergency services anyway. She puts it on speaker so Dan can explain what's happened. '999, what's your emergency?'

'My name's Daniel Howell and I found my brother Adrian Howell on the floor in my bathroom and there... there's blood everywhere and... There are cuts... So many cuts...' Dan's shouting the information from room to room, sobbing as he does.

'Okay,' says the woman calmly, 'Do you believe it is self-harm or is it an assault/murder issue?'

'Um... Self... Harm... There's a... k-knife in his hand...' Dan breathes, almost hyperventilating. Where's Phil in all this? Where is he? I get to my feet and so does Amy, trying to act calm. My breathing can't help but rise rapidly, knowing that there may be a dead body just feet away from me. Amy doesn't look fazed, as if she's done this before. She's been to a survival camping trip, she probably has. Dan's silent with shock. 'Dan,' says Amy, coming to his side, putting her arms round his shoulders. 'What do I do?' Dan reaches out for help, but I'm not sure if it's from Amy or the woman. Definitely not me. 'Just stay calm, Daniel,' says the woman protectively, although it almost sounds like a threat. 'I can't...' Dan whimpers, 'I can't...'

This is obviously very hard for him, and hard for me too. Tears are coming to my eyes and I'm refusing to look towards Dan and Amy and where they're looking. 'Daniel, can you hear me?' says the woman.

'Yeah,' says Dan, unsure.

'Give me your address and I'll send an ambulance right there.'

'O...Okay.' Dan gives her the address and she immediately replies, 'Good, good. Who is there with you?'

'Two female friends and I think my male flatmate.'

'Get one of the girls to lie him on his side and check his cuts. Take the knife off him, as he could become angry if he awakens and use it as a weapon. Just stay calm until the ambulance arrives. What floor are you on?'

'Fourth.'

'Alright, that's okay. Daniel, go and sit down and try to calm down and let one of your friends take care of the procedure. Do they understand what they must do?'

'Yes,' Amy replies, very sure of her reply. 'Just talk to me, Daniel, just talk to me and stay calm,' replies the woman.

I take a daring move and step forward as Dan steps away to sit down, revealing the petrifying sight that is his brother. His face is pale, there are dark patches under his eyes, but that's the least of it. His arms are covered. Red. They're drenched in his own blood and for a second I blink and it just looks like he's been flipped inside-out. It's disgusting. Gaping cuts run along his arm, revealing more blood and some sort of body parts, although I have no idea what it is. The cuts are deep. Deeper than I ever cut myself before. His arms look so skinny you could stick a needle in his wrist and hit bone but obviously not. His eyelids are almost black with bruises and there's a large lump on his head that looks like it was formed from banging his head against a wall. Oh my God... Adrian is dead. Is he? Amy's knelt beside him, her eyes turning red with sorrow. Don't cry Amy, when you cry, I cry. She leans her head against his chest gently, checking his pulse. She immediately draws her head back as if there are drums pounding in his chest. 'What?' I say, the first word formed from my mouth since Dan shouted.

'He's breathing.'

'DAN!' I scream without hesitation. 'HE'S ALIVE!'

'Really?' Dan says hopefully as if we were messing with him. I'd make a sarcastic comment, but now is anything but the right time to do it. 'Yeah! He's breathing!'

'He's breathing, he's breathing, he's alive, he's alive!' Dan tells the consultant hurriedly. 'Good,' I hear her reply, but I lose interest in the conversation after that. Amy's head is still on his chest, but this time she isn't so gentle. Her face is down, not to the side, not listening to his breathing. Her eyes are snapped shut. 'Amy...?' I whisper, attempting not to startle her. 'I did this to him.' she states blankly, unable to portray emotion into her voice. 'It's my fault...'

I'm positive she didn't. I'm certain she didn't do anything but she's always putting herself down like that. There's not much I can say other than, '...W-what?'

'I saw Adrian when I first came into the flat for the second time today. He'd been crying, so I pulled him into the bathroom and had a chat with him but he said that anyone _except_ me could help him. Or Dan. I have no idea what I did, Josie, but I did something. And then he... kissed me.'

'EXCUSE ME?' I say, louder than I should've. Her head is still resting on his chest, listening to the rhythmic thumps of his heart. 'I mean... _excuse me?_' I whisper, the most unsubtle I could be. 'Amy, Dan can not know.'

'Why? We kissed once. And I was the one kissing him...'

'Because he likes you. He fucking likes you. It's as plain as the fucking Sun.'

She coughs unevenly before saying, 'And may I ask for your sources?'

'My what now?'

'Evidence...'

'Dan himself.'

**Amy's POV**

I'm pretty sure I can feel my eyes inflating. Yup, they are. The tiles around me fade into a blur of blue and white and my vision is one huge sky-coloured smudge. I hate myself. He likes me and I fucking kissed his brother. God, it's like I'm on some soap opera. Well, at least I'm not pregnant at 15 like most soaps do at one some point in the plot. At least, I don't think I'm pregnant...

'Nononononononono,' I mumble, bringing my hands to my head and leaning down on Adrian again. 'Amy, what the fuck?' snaps Josie.

'What?' I slur, unable to stop my speech.

'Amy pull yourself together. This is a crime scene not an episode of Eastenders or Corrie **(A/N (TERRIBLE) ****British**** soaps if you didn't know :D)**.' I can't help it. I've never had a boyfriend in my entire life, or ever came close for that matter, apart from an unexplained Valentine's card in Year 8 that turned out to be a prank from my ex best friend Ronnie. I wonder what she's doing now, actually... Okay Amy, I know you aren't good when it comes to panicking, but don't start thinking about that bitch and what she did to you. That's for another existential crisis. Oh, God, Dan... Why do you do this to me...?

A lone tear trickles down my cheek. Well, it makes it half-way down my cheek before staining Adrian's t-shirt a deep grey. Another one makes it's way out of my eye, and another, before I'm full on sobbing. Josie's staring at me. Not as if she's interested, or attempting to help by looking pitiful, just... observing. Like she isn't there at all. 'No...' I cry, louder and louder by the second, the salty tears leaking out of my grey-green eyes. I can't control them now, their flowing at their own speed. I don't attempt to wipe them away or conceal them; I let them burn my face and stain my cheeks red. 'It's my fault, Josie. It's my fucking fault and I can't do anything. He'll have scars for the rest of his life and it's my fault. I've known him a fucking day for fuck's sake and I do this? What would happen if I knew him for years? I'd kill him, Josie, I'd kill him!'

I lift my head slightly so I'm not mumbling and she can take my seriously. I peer at Adrian's shirt. Damn, I cried a lot. There's a huge wet blob on the middle of his shirt and I feel a little like I've destroyed some evidence. I'm such an ugly crier. I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself. Dan shouts just enough to be heard, yet it's more of a whimper, 'They're here. The ambulance is here.'

'Okay!' shouts Josie, louder than she usually does. Next thing I know there are women busting through the door, like in Casualty or Holby City **(A/N more British soaps :P) **and one blonde woman barges past me and kneels down beside Adrian. 'It's worse than I expected,' she states grimly. I stand up, my face drenched, and move to one side to give her some room. She checks his pulse like I did, and says, 'He's breathing.' Uh, yeah – No shit Sherlock. 'His blood level is decreasing,' she says, bland as ever, as a brunette who I hadn't noticed standing in the doorway carries in a stretcher. Josie scurries out of the way to let her past as I squeeze in, pressed up against the shower. The brunette almost 'scoops' up Adrian's mangled body, compresses it so it fits into the stretcher, straps him in, and her and the blonde carry him away. It's as simple as that. Check the pulse. Get a stretcher. Chuck the victim in the stretcher. Walk away.

I suddenly realise my surroundings. There's a few specks of blood trailed across the floor and a few smudges the paramedics knelt on and dragged across the tiles. On a scale of one to ten, I'm a one right now. By that I mean how I'm feeling.

I woke up feeling an 8.

I then felt an 11, if that's possible.

In college, a 5.

With Adrian, a 9.

With Dan, a billion ASDFGHJKLs smooshed into a 900 digit number.

With Adrian, a matter of minutes ago, a 3.

But now he's gone... I'm a one.

And there's only one number left.

Zero.

**I know what you're thinking – WOW, right? How unbelievably poetic was that right there? I KNOW! Amazing. Anywayyyyy, I'd like to say a nice 'ILY too!' to Georgia! I haven't met you, but I read a fanfiction and this girl who wrote it had the exact same sort of 'relationship' with her! SHOUTOUT TO DAFLINT AND OEVE THERE! Sorry about that... Yeah, thanks, Georgia (I'm just gonna call you Georgia from now on because 'I'mprobablyjustprocrastinating' is quite tiring to type) for checking my channel out! ILY too! And... I would say something here but I think everyone else is bored as hell... Yeah. Review and stuff! Yay! 3**


	15. A Wet Phil and Hand Holding

**Hey! It's actually warm for once... Sorry, in England it's so damn cold usually. It's either dull and cloudy, raining, storming, or very rarely, this. Anyway, gotta get to the story writing! GOTTA WRITE 'EM ALL... (fan)FICTIONMON! I don't even know... :P**

**Phil's POV (I thought it was necessary, okay?)**

It's 2 a.m. After Veronica did what she did and left me on the couch, I left because I knew that Dan would come and see if I was alright. How could I be alright after all of this? Veronica's a cow who just lied and deceived her way in life. I actually wish that Uncle Rich died. I wish someone so close to her died so she felt the same grief I felt when she told me. Scrap that. I want _her _to die so she can't do wrong to anybody any more unless she's in hell and she scams some more people out of whatever feelings they have left. What? Oh. She lied, again. My uncle isn't dead. She lied on the spot for a reaction, as if I'd somehow forgive her for what she did to Amy's friend, Joy or something. I called my uncle after I left the flat, sobbing as I did. 'Uncle Rich?' I said desperately as the line stopped beeping and a small rustle calmed down. 'W...What?' said a man with a deep, gruff voice. He must've been sleeping because I could here him scratching his moustache. 'It's Phil!' I exclaimed. There was silence for a good few seconds before a scratchy, 'Phil, my boy! I haven't heard from you in ages! Why the late call?' His accent was even stronger than before. Man, I miss Manchester...

'It's Veronica.' I sighed.

'What's she done now?' he exasperated, like he already knew what was coming.

'She told me... You were dead...' I whispered, starting to feel the rain from the pavement seeping into my skinny black jeans. I could almost hear his jaw dropping. '...Why?'

'For a reaction.' I stated. There was nothing else to say.

'Why on Earth would she want a reaction that big, though?' he questioned.

'Well, she sort of assaulted this girl and stole her phone...'

'_What_!? Is she in prison?'

'No... The girl said she'd let it go.'

'Phew... For a sec I thought Veronica was in serious trouble.'

'She _is_.' I point out. I wasn't point to let him think that she was innocent the way he always did and forgive her immediately.

'Oh. Well, put her on the phone and let her dad give her a piece of my mind.'

'I can't...'

'I'm sure you can, passing a phone isn't so hard.'

'No, I mean, I physically can't. She left after she told me and when I realised she'd lied again it was too late.' I frowned.

'Gosh,' he groans. 'So, you have no idea where she is?'

'No... I don't have her phone number.'

'Well, I'll call her now. I don't care what time it is. Where are you anyway?'

'Outside.'

'Outside where?'

'Somewhere. Near a corner shop about five minutes away from the flat.'

'Phil, get back inside... It's half past one in the morning, for crying out loud. And here it's raining, but I don't know about you.'

'It's raining here too.'

'Then get inside.'

'I didn't bring my key...'

'Just try. Dan'll let you back in.'

I remembered about Dan and Adrian. I didn't know much about what happened, but from what I did hear, Adrian was seriously injured. Wouldn't Dan be at the hospital by now? 'I hope so,' I lied, knowing I'll be spending the night outside. I didn't want to worry my uncle any more about family or me. 'Okay, thanks for picking up. Love you,' I smile, reminiscing the last time I saw him in person. Must've been about four years ago. 'Be a lion, not a mouse!' he exclaimed. It made me laugh, that, as he said it several times throughout my childhood, and after a while, I just considered it as 'Goodbye'. He also influenced the whole idea of the lions and my obsession with them. I love him so much... I'm glad he's alive. 'Ha... Bye, Uncle Rich.'

'Bye Phil.' I could hear his smile.

And I was the first to hang up. 'Goodbye...' I whispered even though he couldn't hear me. It was all so dramatic..

That's where I am now. I slide up the rough brick wall which is harder than it sounds and start the five minute walk back to the flat. I can't wait that long, so I begin to run. I run all the way back, well, half way, until a homeless man interrupts my sprint. 'Spare change?' he whines. 'Sorry, mate, but for tonight, I'm homeless too.' He tilts his head to the side in a quirky way. 'Shocked! You don't seem it. Why the hurry?'

'My flatmate locked me out because his brother's gone to hospital,' I sigh.

'Alright,' he says slowly, tasting the word in his mouth. He sticks his tongue in his cheek before saying, 'Run along then.' I take up on his offer and sprint the hell out of there. I was never a runner, so I think I run the fastest I ever have before. I reach the flat in under two minutes, and, impressed with myself, I collapse when I reach the door. I'm huffing and puffing and can barely stand as my legs are tingling from the sudden burst of energy that released from me. Before I know it, I hear a loud scratch from inside, a key in the door. Who the heck is inside? And who the heck is going outside at this time? I bounce to the side with whatever energy remained inside me, and watch as Amy and Josie leave the flat. Amy turns back to lock the door, when I shout, 'Wait!' to distract them so I can have a place to sleep. Amy screams, and Josie just jumps silently. 'What the hell, Phil!?' I look up at them innocently, aware that my hair is dripping wet. I'm so glad I picked black jeans or right now I'd look like I peed myself. 'Hah, hi!' I say, waving awkwardly. Josie steps out from behind Amy and says in a sweet tone, 'Hi!' doing a cute little wave. I was never formally introduced to her but she seems really nice. And silly, very, very silly. 'Josie...' Amy sighs, exasperated, making her head do a half-twist so she isn't directly looking at her but she's still directing it at her. 'What are you doing here? How long have you been there?'

'About thirty seconds. And I could say the same to you.' I say, raising my eyebrows.

'We went back to our place after we were asked to leave because we aren't the "rightful owners" of the flat, but we came back because Dan didn't lock the door and he didn't want to get robbed. But, about five minutes, because _Josie_ - ' she gives her a funny yet pointed "you're so damn forgetful" kind of look ' - forgot her bag which had her phone in it. And she couldn't remember where she put it.'

'God, I wanted a brief explanation, not a life story.'

'Do you _want_ my life story? Okay, so little Amelia was born in Manchester-'

'Nooooo! Not the life story! Leave that for a Draw My Life! And wait, you grew up in Manchester?'

'Yeah, about half an hour away from where you lived.'

'_Oh_!' I sound genuinely shocked. Why am I so surprised? Her accent says it all – and everything about her screams "northern". 510,700 people roughly live in Manchester... So why did I meet her? 2/510,700. I was just lucky enough to meet them. I had a 0.00000391619 chance of meeting them, I later found out. I guess I'm just one lucky bum.

'Why so shocked?'

'I don't know, actually!'

'Ha, well, I don't want you to freeze to death in a crime scene – Why don't you sleep at ours?'

'No, no, I'm fine, I don't want to make any trouble.'

'What trouble? I don't see any trouble!' says Amy, peering around as if she's actually searching for it. Josie giggles in the background.

'Sorry, but I don't believe I've been properly introduced to you... Josie, is it?'

Josie looks like a rabbit caught in the headlights (another one of Uncle Rich's phrases) like I've just shouted several unmentionable words at her. 'Me?' she says, as if there were a million Josie's in the hallway. '...Yeah.'

'Um, I'm Josie, and... I'm Josie.' she says, almost cringing at how awkward she is.

'And I'm Phil, and... I'm on the floor.' I laugh. I haul myself up, propping myself against the wall trying not to seem awkward. 'So...' I say, raising my arm to my neck and cupping my hand to the back of my neck. My elbow sticks straight up in the air and my eyes squint as I smile. I bet I look like a weird awkward anime character right now. 'So, do you want to come to ours or not? Offers expiring!' Amy sings.

'Sure... as long as there's no girly sleepover stuff that's going on...' I glare at them jokingly. These girls are anything but plain 'girly'.

'No!' Amy scoffs, 'Unless you count blind makeovers and pedicures as 'girly'...'

'I'm leaving – NOW!' I decide, turning on one heel and walking away as a joke.

'Joking!' Josie chirrups. 'Joking! JK, just kidding, jokes, joking!'

'Haha, fine.' I say, confirming that I'll stay.

'Woop, woop!' chirps Josie. 'Sleepover with Phil! Woop, woop!' She does little hand motions in the air, like a 'raising the roof' kind of sign.

I laugh, before shoving my hands in my soggy pockets, and then realising that I need a change of clothes. 'I'm sort of soaked,' I say, brushing my moist hair out of my eyes. 'I'm going to grab some clothes.'

I go inside momentarily, avoiding the bathroom altogether, relying on my senses to make sure I don't bump into anything and swish into my bedroom, flicking on the light. I look around the bright room, well, bright colours, not bright at the moment seen as it's about 2:30 a.m, but bright nonetheless. I grab some three-quarter length navy-blue jeans and some comfy trainers. I then strip off my saturated jeans and pull the navy-blue ones on. I can re-wear them tomorrow, I'm not picky. I peel off my red t-shirt and throw on my nice dry **(A/N I JUST CRINGED I HATE THAT WORD IT'S THE WORST WORD EVER BUT OH WELL URHHHH) **heat-sensitive purple t-shirt that turns pink when you touch it. I walk out the door casually forgetting my hair. I don't think they care what I look like anyway.

Josie looks up as soon as I get out of the door and says, 'Should we go then? We're not exactly in a rush, seen as it's half two in the morning.'

'Fair deal...' replies Amy, 'But I'm freezing my freaking ass off over here. Let's go let's go let's goooo!' I love the way the says 'go.' She says it's like 'goo'. It's cute...

Josie chats all the way home. What's their flat like? Is it a tip? No... they must be pretty clean, seen as they've only lived in their for a week or two... I don't have a '_must be clean_' thing or anything...

We reach the flat and I peer up at it. Seems like a nice place to live. I flip out my phone and text Dan:

_hey, at a and js house, they said i could stay over. is adrian okay? reply asap_

Eh, good enough. I tap 'send' and make my way up the stairs, floating behind Amy and Josie. 'Here!' Amy sings as we approach a chestnut-brown door on the third floor. 'This your place?' I ask, non-accusingly, pointing at the door.

'Why, what's wrong with it?' Josie snaps happily, making a joke.

'No... No. I mean I wasn't listening and you just stopped walking, so I guessed...'

'Oh. Kay.' says Josie, grinning. I can tell she's trying so so so hard not to fangirl, and that means a lot.

Amy unlocks the door and steps inside. She reaches to her left and flicks on a light-switch. The light is brighter than I expected and stuns my vision for a second or two. When my eyes adjust, I see that there's a creamy coloured carpet under my feet. 'Feel free to take off your shoes,' she says. 'I wouldn't usually ask, but the carpet's cream...'

'Yeah, yeah, that's fine,' I say without a definite tone to my voice. I remove my shoes and walk to where Josie's sitting, on a couch. I sit next to her. She stares at me awkwardly and I stare back, the exact same meaningful yet blank expression on our faces. Maybe this could all work out. I reach for her hand and she doesn't protest. Her chocolate brown eyes certainly are beautiful...

'Um...' says Amy, walking into a different room. Oh, crap. Did I creep her out by being... like that with her best friend? I'll have to find out later. Josie's cheeks are flushing crimson. She bites her bottom lip subtly. Ha, she's adorable. Heck, this is all going to work fine. But first we need to get Dan back on track after Adrian gets better. That is, _if _he gets better...

**Josie's POV**

ASDFGHJKL OMFG WTF ARGHHHHHHH PHIL IS TOUCHING ME AMAZINGPHIL IS HOLDING MY HAND. MY. HAND. OMIGOD DOES HE LIKE ME ARGH I'M SO HAPPY IT'S UNBELIEVABLE DON'T DIE NOW JOSIE I KNOW IT'S TEMPTING TO DIE A HAPPY LIFE BUT CALM CALM CALM... IT'S NOT THE BEST THING THAT CAN HAPPY BUT JUST LOOK. JOSIE. LOOK. HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU. IT'S AN ACCIDENT. IS IT? OH MY GODDDD! THIS IS THE SINGLE GREATEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE! I'M GOING TO BITE MY LIP SO I DON'T SCREAM RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW OMGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Hey, people of Earth! No time for this now baiiiiiiiiii 3**

**Thanks for the 692 views! Love youuuuuuuuuuuu! :3**


	16. A Third Flashback and Dan Drama

**Thanks, guys, for the awesome reviews! A special shoutout to Georgia, the avid fangirl, and talkingcows (I just love that name :3) and anyone else who reviewed. Scrap that, if you don't have an account – If you have just even viewed my story up to here – You have NO IDEA how much that means to me. I've been writing stories all my life, and nobody seemed to like them. I wrote half a story recently, about 25 A4 pages, and the plot got a little crazy, and my teacher said it was too far fetched and 'childlike' to ever be published. I'll finish this fanfic, not any time soon, of course, and probably make a sequel that's a little bit shorter. I am just so glad that you like this... Excuse me while I go cry now... :D**

**Adrian's POV (I was confused about which POV to do but it just seemed to fit)**

Everything aches. No, not aches. It either stings or it's a throbbing not-very-dull pain. The reason of why I did this to myself still bounces around my mind like a pinball invading all sections of my brain. Ah, my head. My head...

I want to raise an arm to my forehead and scream about the pain. But I can't. I physically can't. Maybe I've been taken to hospital and they've put me under some sort of drug that makes me dream for a bit. Wait, am I dreaming? Was this all a dream? I have no idea but maybe... maybe I'm... dead? Well, I can't move, and I almost killed myself by doing _that_, so... Maybe I'm in hell? Maybe I'm here to feel forever pain and to be alone with my thought, paralysed for eternity. Just... wake up Adrian... Wake up... Wake up for Amy...

I stay in the same mangled position for at least an hour, myself pondering how long I'll be here. All I can hear is silence and all I can see is black. My eyes are closed. Maybe this is what it's like in space... All black and nobody can hear you scream. I try to let my mind wander, just thinking back to before this all happened. It's funny how things just... invade your life, right? I mean, before I met Amy and Josie I was living the normal life of a teenage boy, and I bet they were too. Oh, wow, I am _such_ an idiot. Or a douche pickle as Amy would say. If I could chuckle right now I would, but unluckily I can't which makes me even more depressed. I can't cry, I can't laugh. Just lie here with no emotion whatsoever. I try to think about childhood but all that I can think of is when I first met them at Covent Gardens.

**~*FLASHBACK*~**

_Talk about a school trip. From Berkshire to London, wow. It's a half-sunny day yet the wind is still making my hair go all stupid. Year 11 for the win..._

_My friend Jared ditched me at the start of the two-hour spending period to go to all the sweet shops and fatten up his girlfriend by practically spending all the money his mum gave him on chocolate fondues and odd-flavoured cookies. I wish he eats her at the end of the day like the wolves in those fairy-tales. I brush my hair out of my eyes, only for it to be blown back again by the damn wind, hair's nightmare. I walk past a shop called 'Pylones' and since it seems bright and happy, I poke my head inside before taking it back out again. It's all overpriced novelty garbage. Well, there _is_ a cigarette pen that catches my eye, and I could fool quite a lot of unsuspecting teachers by chewing on it in class, but it's probably like, £3.00. I browse past casually, ignoring the fact that we're meant to be in three's or more. Eh, Jared wouldn't want me around his girl when all they'd be doing is making out anyway. Whenever I was around them, I'd say in a desperate voice, 'Forever aloneeeee!' or 'Hey, I know they call it 'puppy love' but that doesn't mean you have to lick each other...' _**(A/N I just came up with that XD) **_It seriously bugged them, and that just made me laugh, as that was all they did. Love seems overrated, from what I've seen. Maybe it's different from Jared and his girl. Maybe their just weird and express it in a weird way..._

_I can't say I want love but maybe I do. Maybe I'll find it in the weirdest of places, lose it for a while, and then find it again, as if it slipped through my fingers like sand and I could just scoop it up again with ease after a few years break._

_I walk past a chocolate shop which, since it's London, is probably really really expensive. Plus, it's warm, so it's going to melt really quick. I peer inside to see Jared and his girlfriend Katie hand in hand paying for a large brown bag that says, 'The Chocolate Den' on it. I sigh, shoving my hands in my pockets. Screw love. Who needs that sort of stuff? Chalky chocolate and withered roses. It's all just... a worthless hunk of junk._

_I make my way past the other shops, seeing a man kissing his bride's hand, a couple about my age, and some kids holding hands and swinging them back and forth. Oh, for God's sake. Stop trying to make me all so jealous. I already know how alone I am, there's no need to rub it in._

_A girl with middle to long ginger hair and gorgeous blue glasses walks out of a shop, saying to the girl behind her who's desperately trying to squeeze past – 'For being awesome!' The other girl chuckles and replies, 'I'm not awesome, YOU'RE awesome!' I walk past them with a smug luck on my face. 'Neither of you are awesome.' I state mildly, like a child who thinks that having a go at girls is cool. Even though I mumble it I know they're able to hear me. The red-headed girl snaps suddenly without warning._

_''scuse me?' she asks, sassy with her hands on her hips. 'Can I ask your name?'_

_'Adrian.' I reply, emotionless._

_'What a __great __name... for a douchebag.' __she__ say__s__ spitefully. __Ah, how pathetic. She probably thinks she's amazing at comebacks but deep down she knows she can't work well under pressure._

_'Great comeback,' I say sarcastically, squinting._

_'Shut up. Who do you think you are, the king of sarcasm's brother?'_

_'Well, I'm somebody's brother, that's for sure.' I retort, smiling smugly. I guess it's time to use the 'Dan' card again. Who does this girl think she is?_

_She scans my face, deciding whether to trust me or not. She probably doesn't. The girl glares at me, unsure, before saying, 'Who?'_

_'The one and only Dan Howell.' There's nothing more to say. I brush my hair out of my eyes. Damn wind. She must be putting two and two together as her eyes are bulging and she's looking at some point beyond me. The more shocked she looks the wider my smile grows. Her friend is standing a few steps behind her, not listening. For some reason she's munching on a cookie, mumbling, 'num num num' as she does. Does she think that's cute? God..._

_'No. Way.' she says, flabbergasted._

_The ginger girl pokes her friend with an afro once. She ignores her, and keeps on eating her cookie. She prods her another three times before reaching her. 'Hmm?' she says, looking up and swallowing her cookie. The ginger politely waits for her to finish and as she does she says, 'Josie, this is Adrian. You may know him through somebody.'_

_'...Who? I only know one Adrian.' she says plainly. Ha, this is hilarious to watch. But it's about to get so much better._

_'Who?'_

_'Adrian Howell.'_

_'And who is that?'_

_'Oh come on, this isn't a police questioning, Amy, you damn well know that Adrian Howell is danisnotonfire's brother.'_

_I raise my hand, attempting to hold in my laughter. 'You caught me,' I say, guiltily. The friend reacts like mentos in coke. She practically leaps on me and starts screaming, asking me millions of questions. Amy, the ginger, stands there, not sure whether to hold back her friend in shock, scared that she'll be arrested for assault, or grab some popcorn and get a front row seat. I did _not_ sign up for this. _

_'Omigosh can you let us see him?'_

_'I love your brother and his videos and Phil too! Oh wow, have you met Phil!? Could I meet him too?'_

_'ARGHHHHHHH! I love youuuuuu!'_

_Although I don't look it, being the skinny twig I am, I'm quite strong, so I manage to push her off me, and almost fall in the process. She doesn't look like she can run fast anyway, but as soon as I get her off me, I sprint as fast as I possibly can. I run down the backstreets, attempting to get away from this horrible, horrible idea. The girl whose name is Josie runs a step or two before giving up, knowing she can't catch up to me. I don't even run that far, I just turn a corner and slump down against a brick wall. And that's when I realise. I am one step towards true love._

_I've found love in the weirdest of places._

_I've just lost it._

_But sooner or later, I'll find it again._

_I'll find you, Amy._

**~*FLASHBACK*~**

I'm awake. I can see. The light is blinding and the sounds are deafening but I love them all. I am aware of Dan sat over me, sobbing with happiness. 'You're alive,' he informs me. 'You're alive.'

'That's good news, I suppose,' I say, smiling at him, tilting my head up slightly. Ignoring the fact that mere moments ago I was in crippling pain, he reaches forward and gives me the nicest, tightest hug ever, like the ones he gave me when we were kids. 'I love you...' he says. Wow... he barely ever says that.

'I love you too... Bear.' I grin, remembering his goofy childhood nickname. He laughs and gives me another hug, and after about a minute, he breaks his grasp and says, serious this time. 'Please, don't you ever, _ever_, do that again. For my sake, for... Phil's sake!'

'For Amy's sake?' I whimper pathetically.

'Why Amy's sake? You've known her for a day!'

'I've known her since Year 11.'

'Oh...'

'Met her at Covent Gardens... and made fun of her and Josie...' I say, reminiscing.

'It's not like you to make fun of people!' Dan gasps sarcastically, raising his hand to his mouth in shock dramatically.

I laugh. 'Yeah... I was shocked too.'

'But please, just... For... Amy's sake then! Don't do this to yourself, for whatever reason. I'm sure it's important to you but when you do this to yourself... You just need to stop whatever it is this person or thing is doing to you... You've been down ever since Josie and Amy arrived.' Dan pleads.

'That's why.' I state. That's it. It's out in the open. Please, please don't make me elaborate...

'Why?' Damn it.

'Well, it just brought back bad memories, that's all.'

'They must have been some shit memories to make you do _that_,' he says, examining my arm. Just, lay off Dan. It's better that way.

'No... No. Just from a few days ago.'

'Then talk. Spill. Now.'

'No...'

'Did Amy and Josie do something?'

'I suppose... Amy, not Josie.'

'Just her?' he questions sympathetically.

'No...'

'_Who? _Tell me, please!'

'YOU! It's YOU, Dan.'

'What?!' he exclaims. 'What the fuck did I do?'

'You kissed her, for fuck's sake.'

Dan takes a step back from me. 'I didn't think you cared...'

'Why wouldn't I care?'

'Why would you care?'

'Shut up! The big deal is that I love her but since you're the better man, _as per fucking usual_, she picks you. And you kissed her.' I say with venom.

'No...' he says, stunned. 'If I knew... I wouldn't have let this happen.'

'Sure.'

'No! I would've!'

'No. No, you wouldn't. You'd have helped me, taken me under your roof, but then still dated her. Which is basically what happened.'

'We aren't dating.'

'Oh, that makes everything fan-fucking-tastic.'

'Adrian...'

'What!? _What!?_ Am I going crazy now? Am I just a crazy person now...?' I shout pathetically. Nobody around me in the ward seems to care that I'm acting like a loon. They're probably used to it. Before Dan can get another word in, a nurse approaches my side and asks, 'Mr Howell, would you like to be alone?'

'Yes,' I state, as it's the truth. I don't want Dan's input on things any more. I'm sick of him for today. 'No more visitors today please.' I lick my top lip smugly as he walks away without saying goodbye. I'm glad he's furious at me. I'd blackmail him into letting me have her, but I don't work that way.

'Thank you,' I say to the nurse, nodding my head. 'You're welcome...' she ponders over my information sheet to find my first name, 'Adrian.' There's not much else to say, so I start looking at my injuries. Well, "injuries". I stare at my wrists which have the deepest cuts of all. Wait. Did Amy and Josie see me? Did they care? Did Amy care?

I need to know. I take out my phone and go to Phil's name. I know he's not mad at me.

_Phil, whats amy's number, thx :)_

I hate smiley faces but it seemed appropriate. He replies within a matter of seconds her mobile number. _Thxxxxxx,_ I reply.

I call her immediately. Gosh... She picks up, even though it's about 5 in the morning. 'Hello?' she asks, confused.

'It's Adrian.'

'OMIGOSH!' she screams. I have to hold the phone at arm's length, as if it is a small ticking bomb, about to explode at any moment. '...Uh... Hi.'

'Are you okay!?' she sounds panicked and flustered.

'I'm _fine_. I didn't think you knew...'

'Are you kidding? Dan went searching for you and when he found you he got me to phone an ambulance! He went into a mental breakdown for the first few hours...'

**(A/N Lot of talking here sorry don't kill me ;( )**

'Oh... When was that?'

'Late-ish last night.'

'Oh.'

'So... Is it painful?'

'What exactly?'

'You in general!'

'Bit sore...'

'A _bit_, sure.'

I laugh. 'Ha... is Dan home?'

'...No, he's meant to be with you!' she sounds genuinely shocked.

'Oh, he left me a while ago,' I lie.

'Oh... How come?'

'He got annoyed because we... kissed.' I can't lie for much longer, but I guess I have to for now.

'He knows?'

'Yup.'

'Oh...'

'Well, now you have to decide.'

'Decide what!?' she obviously doesn't like making decisions.

'Well, you kissed Dan. And you kissed me. Pick.'

'What, now?'

'24 hours.'

'Adrian, don't do this...'

'But I have to. I _have _to.'

'Fine.' she says seriously and puts down the phone. I grin. Finally she's mine.

**Hey! Sorry about the long chapter, been writing for hourssss. Anyway, I have to leave for drama soon. Ooh! 6 pages! This is the longest chapter so far! And too right! Yeah, so if you're wondering who should Amy choose, leave a review saying ADRIAN or DAN. It makes it clear, thanks! Or you could tweet me AmyWorgan. Thanks for 730 views! I love you guys! :P**


	17. DRAMA LLAMA

**Heyyy my friend is picking me up in 45 minutes to go shopping. God I hate shopping and it's raining uhhhh cba... going to write fast now I'll write 3 filler chapters to give you guys a chance to vote – I have two votes now, but I won't reveal them till the chapter of truth! Bye, guys, please vote ADRIAN or DAN or tweet me at AmyWorgan. Baiiii! :P**

**(A/N I know the chapter hasn't even started yet but oh well! This is future Amy (OH NO I'VE CREATED A PARADOX oh well) Um, there's a bit too much swearing in this chapter, just warning you in case your grandma wants you to read it out loud for some reason... Oh Well! Once again, baiii! Oh, and sorry for the late chapter! :/)**

**I didn't know what to call this chapter, don't judge me, okay!?**

**Dan's POV**

Oh... Crap. Why did this day go from great to greater to greatest to full-blown shit? Maybe that's just my luck. How long have they actually been speaking? All that time, or did they lose touch? Did he lie? Does he barely know her at all? Oh, too many questions... I hate it when I question myself like this...

Adrian should be out of hospital in a few days. He has some permanent scars but hopefully they'll fade over the years. It suddenly clicks inside me. No, not clicks. It sparks, like a firework being lit and setting off my nausea. He's going to blackmail Amy into dating him. Why is he so crazy all of a sudden? I bet he doesn't even like her and this is one big sick joke. I hope it isn't...

Earlier I swapped numbers with Josie and spoke to her in secret. She said that they met Adrian last year, in Year 11, at Covent Gardens. That's strange. Were they on a trip at the same time at the same place? Maybe they are meant to be and I should just piss off...

No. I start to walk faster. I don't care if it's almost 6 a.m. I charge through the streets, nobody attempting to stop me. The early morning business traffic will come soon, so I start to run to avoid the crowds. I run up to the flat and bolt up the stairs. Come on... I get to the door and pound on it. No response. Come on, Phil, I know it's early but get up... I get out my phone and check the messages. There's one from Phil:

_hey, at a and js house, they said I could stay over. is adrian okay? reply asap_

Sent almost three hours ago. Damn. I quickly tap out:

_He's fine and send me the address? Im kinda locked out now :/_

He immediately replies: _Ok_ and I receive it promptly. I make my way downstairs and look at the streets before me. It's 6 o'clock... Rush hour. Aw, crap. The streets are slowly filling with more and more people. I don't get where they're all coming from, they're appearing from nowhere! I run out and push against several people, trying to rush past. I barge quite a few out of the way, apologising as I do. I hate slamming into people when it's not their fault it's busy. 'Sorry,' I say innocently to one businesswoman. 'Sorry!' I reply to another with a briefcase in hand.

I make it there in 10 minutes, which isn't bad given the current situation and the squashed pavements. I make it out of the crowd with minimal injury apart from a graze on my hand from a man getting his jagged keys out of his pockets. I step into the flat and start to make my way up the stairs, considering myself too lazy to text Phil to say I'm here. It'll be a surprise. I knock on the door in a similar way to my mum, 'Knock knock kno knock knock... knock knock!' It's the same way that Anna does it in Frozen, because I'm sad enough to remember that. Within a matter of seconds, Phil, in his heat-responsive t-shirt and boxers, opens the door. 'Hey!' he says. His eyes have bags under them – he obviously had no sleep whatsoever. Well, he texted me at 3 a.m and now it's 6 a.m... Oops... Sorry Phil...

'You okay?' I ask, taking off my red Vans and setting them down next to the rest of the odd pairs – mismatched and different colours. 'Yeah,' he replies, not really listening. He beckons me inside and then closes the door and turns to me. 'How's Adrian? _Fine_ doesn't sound very affirmative.'

'Oh, yeah, he's alright, a bit... _delusional..._'

'Delusional? So, he's, like, all hypnotic?' he questions, making weird gestures with his arms like he's all wavy and hypnotized.

'Not exactly...' I say awkwardly.

'Like, crazy?'

'Slightly.' I sigh. I don't know what drugs they've given him, but whatever they have, it's made him very hormonal – happy one minute, caring the next, upset the next, furious the next, and disbelief and banishment the next. I want some, whatever they are.

'Huh,' Phil says, 'Want a cup of tea?'

'Sure,' I say, exhausted. It's been a long say and a half... So many feelings cramped into half an hour. It's Thursday. Amy and Josie have to go to college in three hours or so. I hear a rustle and a red-eyed Amelia strolls out of a hallway adjacent to where I am standing, awaiting the cup of tea. She rubs her eyes before looking up at me, shocked. 'Dan!' she gasps, taken aback. 'Um... Where did you come from?!'

'Phil's mum.' I joke. It's not an appropriate time to say so, but when is a 'Phil's mum' joke ever appropriate? Come on? Amy sniffs after giving a little half-hearted laugh to show she cares and wipes her hand across her nose, before running to the kitchen to grab a tissue, head down. She makes the tissue cover her entire face, as if she was ashamed or afraid to show it. 'You... okay there?' I asked awkwardly. Was she ill, or just trying to avoid me?

'Yeah, yeah,' she says, dismissing the conversation. God, how can you never tell the difference between an upset person and a sick person? She tries to walk back to her room, or what I think is her room, when I walk faster than her to catch up and tap her on the shoulder. She ignores me, so I grab her arm, forcing her to slow down. She won't look at me, so I turn round to face her, and squat slightly so I can see her face, which is looking down towards the ground. 'What's wrong?' I ask, genuinely concerned.

'Nothing, I mean – Nothing...' she says, unsure, like she wants to tell me something but can't.

'_Something's_ wrong,' I try, not giving up just yet.

'No, I mean – You wouldn't... I can't...'

I tilt her head up by placing a finger under my chin. 'I wouldn't _what_? I wouldn't understand? No matter what it is, I understand!'

'No... I physically can't tell you.' she says apologetically.

'I'm sure you can. It can be our little secret,' I plead, forgetting that Phil's standing listening-distance away. She shakes her head as if to say sorry. **(A/N I KNOW THIS ISN'T RELEVANT BUT A MOTH JUST FLEW PAST ME I CAN'T SEE IT BECAUSE IT'S PITCH BLACK AND I SAW IT BECAUSE IT WAS LIT UP ON MY SCREEN AND NOW I'M SCARED I HATE MOTHS THEY'RE TERRIFYING... ;-;) **'Come on...' I beg, desperately wanting to know. I hate being left out of secrets.

'Adrian.' she says vaguely, no emotion portrayed into any area of her. She's literally 'blank'.

'What about him? Did he call you?' I then shake my head, knowing that that is ridiculous. 'Sorry, he wouldn't have your number anyway.'

'Adrian?' Phil butts in with a cup of tea in his hand, sticking half his body through the hallway and awkwardly balancing on one foot. 'Yeah, he asked me for Amy's number.'

Even though it seems harmless at first, my eyes widen. Phil looks concerned for me. 'What? What did I do wrong now?'

'Adrian's acting... funny.' I say, not sure how to put it without offending my own brother or making it obvious that he's acting like a dick.

'No shit.' says Amy vaguely.

'Why, what's up?' bugs Phil. Can he butt out for one minute?

'Gimme a minute.' I say, turning to him. Looking unwanted yet not bothered, he turns on his heel and walks back to the kitchen like he owns the place. I look back at Amy after a few seconds. 'He's been blackmailing me.' she says, looking like she's going to cry. I'm shocked. He asked Phil for Amy's number so he could blackmail her? After she cried and cried about what had happened to him? 'How?' I ask, stunned.

'I'm not meant to have said anything,' she replies sorrowfully. 'Just... Forget this happened.'

'No,' I say, grabbing her arm as she breaks away from the conversation. She looks down, yet stands her ground. 'Dan... Let go of me.'

'No!' I repeat. She tears up, but doesn't dare let the tears topple over her eyelids. 'Dan...' she says, weaker now that her voice is all blocked from the bile filling her throat. I tighten my grip. 'How...?'

'Fine!' she bursts out, letting the tears finally trickle down her cheeks. 'Okay, he called me about half an hour, an hour ago. I asked if he was okay and he said he was fine. I said 'Where's Dan?' and he said you stormed away for no reason. He then said I have to pick between you and him. I don't want him to kill himself, Dan! I don't want him to die! I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I've killed him!' The feelings she's processing right now are all coming back from earlier. 'What do you mean by 'pick between him and me'?' I seriously hope this isn't going where I think it is.

'He said...' she sniffles loudly. 'He said that I have 24 hours to make a decision – You... Or him.'

'Me or him for what?' I say, confused.

'To fucking date, Dan! And the other one clears off.' she says, clearly pissed.

'Oh...' I say. 'Well, you'd obviously be happier with me, right?' I ask awkwardly.

'Well, yes!' she admits. 'But I don't want your brother to become all depressed and commit suicide for real!'

'What!? And this time wasn't 'for real'? It was all just a big prank to get attention? He may be a drama queen sometimes, but for fuck's sake, he wouldn't do that for fucking attention!' I raise my voice.

'I meant he would actually die.' she says blankly yet sternly.

'Look, you fucking acting like that isn't going to help,' I say, instantly regretting it.

'Sorry?' she asks, taken back.

'No! I mean-'

'Oh, for fuck's sake, Dan.' she cries. 'You have no fucking idea.' She runs to her room, tears streaming down her once pale face, now red, stained with tears. Once she slams the door, I sigh. Phil immediately is next to my side before I know it and is assisting me back to the kitchen. 'Your tea's getting cold,' he states before handing me a mug with butterflies on it. I sigh once again. What the heck is wrong with me?

**Annnnd it's over. Sorry. My brain creates this stuff. Ahhh two more filler chapters! My keyboard's spazzing out and saying I'm not pressing space when I clearly am and it's annoying me so I'm going to google it now. Oh holy cow it's quarter past midnight. Oops! Okay, bye! I haven't uploaded by the way because my internet is terrible and I was kind of banned from the internet because I use it too much... oops! And today I was making YouTube videos with my friends and did this disgusting smoothie challenge. Google it. Okay, google's been mentioned enough now. This was meant to be short, god dammit! Anyway, yeah, remember to review ADRIAN or DAN. Just so I know. I'm totally unbiased right now but I wanna give everyone a chance. So, baiii people of Earth! ****Love you!**


	18. Getting Upset and Caramel Macchiatos

**Hey! Happy Easter! Second the last filler before the grand reveal. Okay, so it's either ADRIAN or DAN. Comment in the reviews! And Georgia, no, you sadly cannot vote more than once, but talkingcows, yes, you can change your vote. OH AND OMIGOD WE HAVE 1000+ VIEWS OKAY WOW I JUST HAD TO SAY THAT OH WOW I LOVE YOU ALL THANK YOU SO MUCH! Okay, more typing! Woo! GO!**

***5 hours later is still procrastinating...* (reference!)**

**Amy's POV**

He doesn't understand, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that I was upset that Adrian was doing all this and I didn't want him to die and now... He took it the wrong way, that's all. It's not your fault. Okay, maybe it is partially my fault. I shouldn't have stormed off like a little brat who retreats away after someone raises their voice. But it's a bit too late now, isn't it?

I can hear Dan, or maybe Phil, pacing up and down the hallway. Oh, shut up, every footstep you make is making me more and more anxious. I have to pick, don't I? What if... what if I pick neither? Yeah, that might be a good choice. None of them get majorly upset, but they get over it in time. I have never had a boyfriend. I just always observed. Like with my childhood friend, Ronnie.

She was so pretty, with long blonde curls and hazel eyes. Even from an early age I envied her. I'd attempt so much to be like her, like when she told a joke and everyone laughed, and I told the same pun a week or so after, expecting the same result, and she'd just give me the death stare like I was such a copycat, which I pretty much was. When we were thirteen she got hair extensions, even though her hair was already naturally long and perfect, and flaunted them round the school. They weren't all the same colour, the hair extensions faded into a lovely subtle pink and looked stunning. I was so jealous I grabbed a chunk of my own hair, got some navy, or maybe indigo, ink, and dipped and dipped until my hair was a vibrant sapphire-blue. My mum went not just mad, _livid_, as it was a permanent marker, not the usual kind. It didn't look like a lovely ombre like hers, either, just as if a small child had been given a Barbie and a blue Sharpie. Although the Barbie didn't have flawless curves and perfect tan skin, it had sticky-out ginger hair and a very noticeable flat chest. And freckles. And glasses. And so the list goes on.

I lost touch with Ronnie because Chloe (the pregnant girl in the flashback) and her had a huge disagreement, probably over something stupid. The whole year were gossiping about it and picking sides like they were 8 years old. I think it was because in Year 11 Ronnie found out about Chloe and her baby and decided to spread it round the school like the flu, but it didn't spread like flu, it spread like _wildfire_. I tried to back out and leave them be to sort out there own problems but it always trailed back to me. 'Amy, Chloe's so unreasonable, the little whore, sleeping with that geek Conor.'

'Uh, Ronnie's such a slag. What a bitch, am I right, Amy?'

'Why can't she just-'

'Can't she shut the-'

'She's such a little-'

'Gawd, what a-'

'I wish she'd just go-'

And this wasn't a few every day. It was a constant battle for dominance. Dragging me this way and that as soon as the lesson was over and trying to battle for the title of, 'Manchester's Bitchiest Girl.' It was freaking torture. But after a few months, Ronnie got tired and gave up. She moved to another school and deleting all her contacts apart from family, which, sadly, included me. I haven't heard from her in years... I think as I bury my face into my pillow as I always did when I re-evaluated life. I hear the door creak open and familiar footsteps before hearing the door creak closed again. 'What do you want?' I say half-heartedly, afraid to say something worse in case it's just Phil coming to give me a cup of tea. 'I know there's no use in saying, "Are you okay?" because I know you're not so... Come here.' I hear Josie's soft voice before I feel her giving me an awkward hug from above. I can feel her warm breath on the back of my neck as I hear music, Lady Gaga I think, blasting from our upstairs-neighbours. Josie ignores it, as if she can barely hear it at all. We stay like that for a moment or two, while I appreciate the fact that Josie hates hugs, yet she gave me one anyway. 'Come on,' she says after a moment's pause, tapping my back twice like those American cabs in New York and they set off. I sigh deeply, before hauling myself up. Why am I so depressed? I'm usually happy and bubbly! Why did Adrian show me to Dan and Phil's place in the first place? So many questions to be left unanswered...

I don't bother to fix my wild hair and just scrape **(A/N THAT'S ANOTHER WORD I HATE GODDD ;-;) **my hair into a messy ponytail. I swear the bags under my eyes have bags of their own at this point in time. But I just don't care any more. Maybe if I look like a train wreck they won't want to date me anyway. Yeah, that solves a problem. I think...

I follow Josie out of my door before halting. She immediately turns round and breathes, 'What?' hopelessly. I reply in a not-very-subtle tone, 'I'm sort-of in pyjamas, and so are you.' She looks down, surprised at her black tank top and spotted blue bottoms and I peer at my fluffy blue pyjama top and mismatched unicorn leggings (I really wasn't making an effort last night, okay?) She drags me into her room, clothes scattered everywhere, and picks up several items of clothing before closing and locking the door. 'Josie, my clothes aren't in here,' I state, not bothered about the whole idea of getting changed in front of one another. We got changed next to each other in P.E **(A/N that's Gym for you American folk)**, there's not more else to see. She slides off her bottoms and chucks them back into a draw. She throws on a blue skirt which slows off her legs flawlessly and then proceeds to change her top from her black one to her 'Usual Suspects' Pacman top. God, I love that top. She walks out of the room, forgetting all personal hygiene. I trail after her and it's only until we're in there that I realise we're in my room. I casually grab some jeans and a tie-dye t-shirt that I made years ago but was always too big until now. I quickly strip and slide them on, trying to avoid Josie's stare. I grab a rope-style belt from my bed and tie it round my waist, before realising how much I hate wearing belts around my stomach (They make my belly look as thin as ever and I just look anorexic). As I untie it and fling it across the room, Josie peers at me and says, 'What was wrong with the belt? You had the whole hippy thing going on!' she says, attempting to cheer me up by waving her arms in slow motion like she's on hippy-drugs. I shake my head, 'I don't want to be a hippy today.' I sigh, trying to avoid the dreaded 'weight' topic.

She understands what I'm saying, looking down to display it. Once I'm ready, no make-up as usual, she points to my hair. 'What?' I say, looking at a stand that has escaped the wrath of my bobble. 'Your hair, it's ginger,' she states. I look in my mirror, and it's like an instant boost. I'm a bit more _me_ again, if that's possible. I'm less... fake. And make-up isn't going to do me any good, is it, when it comes to being fake? I smile slightly, which, to me right now, is an achievement in itself. 'Why did you make me get changed in, what, 2 minutes, Josie?' She peers at me curiously.

'Well, a) I don't want you lying around the flat, stinking up the place.'

'And b)?' I say, as she pauses just a little too long for my patience to withstand.

'We're going to Starbucks.' she says heading out of my room, not giving me a 'yes' or 'no' option. 'Josie, I'm going to stink the entire place up!'

'Deodorant?' she says sarcastically.

I head over to my shelf and grab the bottle before spaying it mindlessly everywhere before spluttering hopelessly. I hate that about deodorant... It makes you smell nice, but you choke yourself to death in the process. Eh, at least you'll make a nice-smelling corpse.

Josie grabs my hand, making me slightly uncomfortable, slides on her flip-flops, even though it's freezing, me kicking on my boots, and slipping out of the door unnoticed. Josie locks the door before I say, 'But Phil is in there!' At this moment in time I didn't really care if Dan was in there or not.

'He'll be fine,' breathes Josie, her breath making small white clouds as she speaks. I'm not sure he will, but I go along with it anyway, just wanting to get away from it and be closer to Josie than to any of the others.

We walk for what seems to be forever, passing countless coffee shops as London needs endless buzz, but Josie ignores them all and carries on walking, hands in her pockets. She seems to light up vividly against the dull London crowd, since it's the 7 o'clock rush hour. Dull greys, grim blacks, everybody looking like the Grim Reaper from a 1940s black and white film. And there's Josie, sticking out like a sore thumb, with a Pacman plaster. After 15 minutes of walking and about 50 coffee shops later, Josie decides on a Starbucks nestled in between two huge buildings, not big enough to be classed as skyscrapers, though. It looks quite comfortable, but yet very... industrial. We step inside the sliding glass doors and I take a seat as Josie approaches a friendly yet bored looking man at the counter. Everyone must want coffee to-go. He looks up, surprised, as Josie orders a Caramel Macchiato, double caramel for both of us, which makes me smile at the reference. He immediately makes them eagerly as Josie pays in advance and takes a seat in the back next to me. It reeks of coffee beans but I like the smell. Josie peers around the place, taking in all the sights and smells. She doesn't look like she planned to come to this particular coffee shop as she looks quite uncomfortable and unfamiliar. I hope she knows her way back...

The guy's nice enough to bring our coffee over and the change and receipt too. He smells of caramel sauce from the drinks. Mine's boiling hot as fumes are coming off it, escaping into the air angrily. Josie doesn't even flinch, thanking the guy but not taking her eyes off me, not even checking to see if her drink was right as she usually does. 'Amy,' she says as the guy re-approaches his desk in a back room I hadn't noticed before, 'We need to talk.'

Oh, crap.

I pray silently.

_Dear God, what have I done now?_

**Heyy no time to talk it's freaking 2 a.m almost got school in a day I'm so scared but oh well gotta deal with it. Okay baiii guys love you byeeeeeeee! 3**


	19. Josie's Secret Exposed

**Hey! I said to myself I'd start writing at 4, and now it's 5:15. Basically in an attempt to put it off I went to YouTube but YouTube is not working, God damn it. LAST FILLER CHAPTER OMFG ASDFGHJKL! PLZ VOTE IF YOU'RE NEW I ONLY HAVE LIKE 3 VOTES ;-; So... Oh with the stuff de duff!**

**Josie's POV**

I need to just talk to Amy, yet I can't look her in the eyes. Why am I so nervous? Hopefully she'll take it well and won't ask any questions. That's the best possible scenario. I peer around the large-ish café, liking the smell of the rich caffeinated coffee beans. Amy's gaze does not break from my face. When I turn back to her, the blonde man from behind the counter comes up to us and gives us our Caramel Macchiatos. I don't even know if Amy likes coffee, but I sure do. I say, 'thank you,' kindly but don't stop looking into her eyes. I'm not grinning though like some drunk lovebird. I'm just showing her that I'm 100 percent serious. I don't hand him any money as I've already paid, but he gives me the change before I hear his loud footsteps on the creaky wood floorboards, probably retreating back to his office. Steam bursts out of our cardboard cups, condensing as soon as it hits the metal bars covering the ceiling. Soon enough I think it'll be raining coffee-flavoured water in here.

Amy's face is soft, confused about what to feel. 'Amy,' I respond to her silence. 'We need to talk.'

I don't hesitate with my words. I speak them as soon as I think of them, which is extremely fast, seen as they've been haunting me for years. Shock bounces off her as I speak my first few words. I expected her to be shocked and surprised, but not like this. She attempts to conceal her emotion until I finish, but she obviously can't hold it back. I tell her _everything. __I_ tell her about my past and at school and why I act so differently now to how I did back then; I tell her about everything that happened and every single feeling running through my mind; I even tell her all the little things that are barely relevant but I needed to get off my chest anyway. I planned this so many times in the mirror, but it never really happened the way I expected it to. I rehearsed saying this at night before I went to sleep, giving myself some peace of mind. I practised saying these words in this moment so many damn times that I almost chickened out and just sent her a long-ass Skype message and running off for a day or two and it'd be back to normal by the time I got back. But no matter how many times I had said this to myself, I never had a human reaction. And it's nothing how I expected. Maybe because I hope for the best, so when the worst comes, it's worse than the worst, if that makes sense. I add in little bits that I didn't even think of when rehearsing, but seem relevant now. I know, I should've said all this before. I know, and I regret that. But there had never been a correct moment. I mention life before her, when I was at a private school, and homeschooled before that, before meeting her. I state how happy I was when someone accepted me as I was, unlike all the others. I say how it was when I found out, and how it is now, and how it was trying to hide it. Oh, how I hated keeping secrets from her. She's silent and still, and I'm not even sure she's breathing. She's either taking in every word in detail, or she's been switched off from the first word. I hope she's listening. I hope she doesn't hate me. I hope she doesn't hate me for keeping it a secret. I end my five minute rant with, 'I know I'm stupid for not telling you but YOLO. Sorry.' and I top it off with the first few words I spoke. Amy waits about fifteen seconds, utterly paralysed, before she takes one of the deepest, stillest breaths I've ever seen. Oh, gosh, have I scared her? Have I stunned her so much that she can't move? I want to reach out my hand and touch her hand to see if her pulse is even existent, or if I've killed her with a very slow, but very effective, heart attack. Should I ask her if she wants to go home, or would it be best to let her recover here? She looks down suddenly and sighs, as if she's unexpectedly snapped back into life. 'Are you okay?' I say, although I'm pretty sure I've said enough already. She looks up, and for the first time since I started talking, stares deep into my eyes. She doesn't look upset or shocked or even angry. She looks sympathetic almost, or like a sad-happy. Maybe she's pitiful of me... Her slight smile fades and she closes her eyes momentarily before saying, almost causing me to jump back at the clarity and understanding in her voice:

'Josie! You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met. I'm totally fine with it. You know what, I'm supportive. I'm supportive all the way. I shouldn't have reacted like I did, I'm horrible at surprises, you know that, but I'm a stupid gullible fish, so you better not be pranking me.' Her voice is smooth and crystal clear. Wow... She's... supportive? I open my mouth to speak, my voice becoming croaky. Come on, don't cry, you wuss... 'Amy, I wouldn't prank you for the world.' I leave off a few words at the end that I desperately want to say but my voice and my conscience won't allow it. I think I'd just make her more uncomfortable. 'Good.' she says, reaching forward and taking hold of my wrist. She doesn't just keep it there, she _examines _it. Oh, crap, what is she looking for? Oh God... don't pull away just now, she needs to know...

'I thought we had an open relationship,' Amy says as if we're an old married couple. I pause, unable to breathe. My eyes begin to water at that. 'We do...' I trail off hopelessly. Just stop talking, Josie. Stop talking. You're making it worse...

'Have you been self-harming?' says Amy with an even, emotionless face. I haven't, those scars are from way before. 'No!' I fire back instantly, tears threatening to spill over. I'm deadly serious now. When it comes to cutting myself, I don't lie. Well, not to Amy anyway. She looks me in the eyes again, checking if I'm telling the truth, and looks back down again. She obviously thinks I'm being truthful, as she drops my palm and lets it thud against the wood table. I want to apologise a million times over just to get her to forgive me. I suck in my lips and close my eyes, trying not to let the tears spring out. But the more I squeeze my eyelids together, the more I feel them escaping. None make it out far enough to dribble down my cheek, but they're still there, and they're still noticeable. And I don't dare to open my eyes. But I dared to tell her that. And I'm feeling rebellious today. So I open my eyes slowly, squinting before my eyes readjust to the bright light above us. And Amy isn't upset, or nodding her head at me in shame, or paralysed. She's smiling. Scrap that – she's _grinning_. Is she laughing at me, or the fact that I'm crying, or is she genuinely being supportive? 'Josie,' she repeats kindly, taking my hand. 'You'll always be my best friend, even if... you... turn into a scaly horse with no feet and I have to give you piggybacks wherever you go.'

This makes me laugh, before giving her a caring off-to-one-side smile like Dan and Phil do in their profile pictures. 'Are you sure you're okay with it?' I ask, smile weakening.

'Why wouldn't I be? I love you gurlll! Just... not like that.' she beams.

'Haha... I love you too.' Finally. I said it. But I love her in a different way. I would never actually want to date her, that'd be weird, but ever since Year 9 I haven't stopped liking her. But I've told her. And now that I've admitted it to my best friend, I can admit it to myself.

I'm bisexual.

**Heyyy! Sososososososo sorry about that Josie I know I asked for your permission but it kinda... sorta... got out of hand. I'M SORRY THIS IS WHAT MY BRAIN DOES EHH! I just made a derp face like this YouTuber Ssundee! I love that freaking dude! I always say freaking because of him! And butt and balls instead of swearing. "AH FREAKING BALLS!" Is what usually happens after I watch his stuff. Oh yeah, this is a Dan and Phil fanfiction, not this, Amy! SHUSH! I wrote this in two hours, about fifteen minutes going on old games from this little kid's website, reminiscing, not just putting it off, sure... *cough cough*. Ooh! 1500 words! Well, it's 1506 now that I wrote 1506, but oh well! Bye, ADRIAN or DAN will be announced tomorrow! But I have school tomorrow! BOO, SCHOOL SUCKSSSS! Oh well. But if there's a lack of delays, I have a boatload of tests to face when I get back and a bitchy teacher that just CANNOT stop hating me for some odd reason, so that's why. Eh, I hate Geography anyway. But my internet's getting better so uploading shouldn't be a problem any more, I think. Too long end note, Amy... wrap it up... Kay! Byeeeee! :P**


	20. THE CHAPTER OF TRUTH

**Hey... Okay. Let me get this off my chest. I've just gone back to school, and I have a kajillion tests coming up. I haven't updated because of that, and the fact that my friends and I have spent SO much effort and time on our YouTube channel, FANSGaming, and because a couple people in our form found out, he didn't make the channel private – HE DELETED IT. So hours and hours of editing and likes and about three comments are gone forever. I lit-rall-ie did not sleep last night thinking that I'll never even see them again... (mini one minute depression...) Okay...*sigh* Anyway... sorry about all that. OH CRAP I have just realised that this is the chapter of truth, isn't it? Adrian or Dan?! Unless you've read the reviews (please don't read the reviews!) then you don't know what's coming... HAHAHA! Okay, so unless you've buggered off to read the reviews, this is it! Bye, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Amy's POV**

**(Just re-reading this, sorry. This was meant to be a short recap, and I'd say skip it if you want, as it's the exact same but from a different POV, but then I don't want to say that because I barely wrote anything else :/ Sorry :S I goofed.)**

Wow. I should've known. My best friend is bisexual. I knew ages ago that she said she crushed on me slightly, but that's normal for 13 year olds, isn't it? But hearing this from Josie... Wow. I... Wow. I can't really function. Why can't I function? I'm paralysed, like I've been thrown in an aquarium and an eel has snook up from behind and stung me like an underwater bee. She's looking down, closing her eyes tight together like she's going to cry. She sucks in her lips as if it's taking all her might not to let any tears escape her chocolate-coloured eyes. I look down towards my cup, suddenly realising that she hadn't told me this in all the time she'd known, which I assume had been in high school. I'm not angry, as I can never be angry at her, but I'm "mildly pissed off" as I'd say in Year 9 when she had boy trouble and I couldn't be annoyed at her. 'I thought we had an open relationship,' slips out of my mouth uncontrollably.

She squeezes her eyelids tighter together. She doesn't breathe for a few seconds, which panics me, and starts to quiver slightly as she breathes unsteadily, 'We do...' hopelessly. She trails off, her voice becoming more high-pitched and scratchy by the second. She opens her eyes for a split second, attempting not to let any tears dribble down her cheeks, and as she does I sneak forward seriously, grabbing her wrist gently, almost caressing it. 'Josie, have you been self-harming?' I say evenly. It was a question I'd asked her a million times over, but this time I actually didn't know the answer until I peered at her wrist. There were faint scars there, but none from recently.

She squeezes her muscles, offended, but not pulling away. 'No!' she fires back, all sign of crying disappearing. I don't get all bitchy with her, I try to act like an adult. Nobody's ever told me this kind of thing before, so I'm seriously trying to act like a professional counsellor. But I can't help it, so I start to grin while saying, 'Good,' very seriously, which is very hard. I don't say anything, just look up blankly, trying to distinguish whether she's lying or not. She isn't. She may exaggerate, but heck, she won't lie, especially not about something as serious at this.

I drop her palm slightly more harsh then I intended, letting it thud against the table. The table doesn't sound very painful, more hollow if anything, and Josie's got a high pain threshold anyway, so she lets it go quickly. She returns to her original position, lips sucked in, eyes watering, so she snaps them shut once more. She stays like that for a good thirty seconds, before realising that nothing is there to hurt her when she opens them. So I sigh and smile at her, not like a sympathetic smile, or an 'I pity that poor child, Martha' kind of smile **(A/N don't ask XD)**, more of a showing-teeth, friendly, 'Come here, you silly goose!' kind of smile that I always did when she was fangirling or was in these funny little moods. When she slowly opens her eyes, she seems shocked that I'm not cursing or flipping over the table or even calling the calling the police and threatening that she needs to be straight. I give a short, sharp exhale out of my nose, like a very small silent laugh. I have no idea what to say, but I want it to stay like this, happy, so I say while taking her... dry... hand, 'Josie, you'll always be my best friend, even if... you... turn into a scaly horse with no feet and I have to give you piggybacks wherever you go.' My brain had some random inspiration right there, I had no idea where it came from. But I liked it. She laughs, which causes me to laugh along.

She gives me an off-to-one-side grin, awkward, but cute. Her smile weakens, and she looks down awkwardly. 'Are you sure you're okay with it?' she whispers, as if after all this I'd suddenly not be. I make a little, 'pah!' sound, before saying, 'Why wouldn't I be? I love you gurlll! Just... not like that.' I grin and look down, before looking up and giving her the most sincere of all sincere smiles. She says something I expected her to say, but I set it off. I am the reason she says it. But no matter how innocent she looks when she does say it, she'll always mean it in the opposite way. 'Haha, I love you too.'

I check my watch. 7:30. Wow, all that drama compacted into the space of half an hour? Wow... I seriously need to stop saying wow. Wow – I say wow way too much!

I press my palms on the table, signalling Josie to stand up also. School's at 10:00 today, but technically we don't _have_ to go in. I push open the door for us to leave, before the coffee guy calls my name. 'Amy?' he yells.

'Uh... yeah...?' I say, shocked, taking a step towards him. If he knew my name through Josie, then he must've been listening through the entire conversation, which creeped me out intensely. 'Have you seen a girl around here...?'

'There's a lot of girls in London. Four million one hundred fifty-four thousand to be exact. Roughly.' I snap sarcastically.

'Leslie?' he says, raising an eyebrow in hope.

'...No.' I reply, confused. 'And you are...'

'Ryan.' he replies proudly, instantly perking up at his own name. God, what a douche pickle. 'Sorry,' I drone as if he was crazy, with fake politeness, 'Got to go.'

I turn on my heel and leave, wondering what the heck that was about. When Josie asks me after we slide the heavy-ass glass door out the way I signal, 'STOP' to her, as I have no idea myself. We wander the London streets for about half an hour, as Josie didn't remember the way back. I remember a couple shops, and after a while I see a tall glass building with a bright green door and window cleaners draped down the sides, covered in suds, which I remember – It was only a couple minutes away from our own non-glass shabby flat. It may not be posh, but it was a good rate for London, at least.

**~Time Skip~ *fifteen minutes later, back at the flat***

I forget that although it's only been an hour or two since I've spoken to Adrian, I have to make a choice soon. And although I want to pick Dan, deep down I know that Adrian will be better to me, shower me in things that nobody has even considered before. I know that although I sympathise with Adrian, I love Dan. It's not a matter of who I love, it's a matter of who I feel sorry most for. And that sounds ultimately horrible, as you're meant to love that one person that you choose to date, but I have a choice of two amazing people, and although it's an inappropriate time for jokes, I'm surprised they aren't Phil! (amazing people... Phil... Eh, I knew you wouldn't get it unless I explained it to you.)

I trod up the stairs, Josie leading the way, before she opens the door, forgetting that she locked it, yet it wasn't locked. Phil had obviously found the spare key under the fruit bowl. Josie puts the key into the door at first, expecting it to be locked, so she twists it with such force that she could almost break off the handle if she tried hard enough. Wow, she's strong to say the very least. I remember having a conversation about that with her over Skype, saying that she could probably break my arm without trying or put my into hospital with very little effort, but luckily she said that she'd never do that, so hopefully she'll keep that promise...

The door swings open to an unusual sight. Dan is there to my surprise, hands on his head, as if he's just exclaimed something. His shirt has rode up to expose his orange boxers, and that almost makes me giggle in amidst the seriousness of this all. The door swings wider to expose a crippled Adrian, hair a mess, face bruised, cuts exposed, in a wheelchair in the middle of the room. His jaw drops when he sees Josie and I. '...Surprise?' I say, not sure how to feel, or react. Dan swings round to see us, Josie turning crimson at the sight of Phil. She rushes to stand by him as Dan steps forward and grabs me by the shoulders, directing me to stand in the middle of him and his brother. Oh gosh... Do I have to decide now? Adrian wheels forward slightly, a look of regret plastered all over his face. 'Amy, I'm sorry for pressuring you. I'm horrible at this kind of 'love' stuff.'

I unexpectedly let the words, 'There's something I can relate to,' drip from my mouth.

Dan stares at me expectedly. 'Amy, come on. Please, just choose me. No, forget that. Choose the person you'd be happy with, not the one you feel obliged to date.' I swing my head back and forth between the two. I've never even thought about relationships my entire life, apart from when everyone but me seemed to have one. I turn to Dan, rue hanging from my face. 'Dan, I love you. We kissed for God's sake. I mean, I've watched you for years, I fell in love with you after I heard the first word come out of your mouth. But I could never be anything more than a stupid lowlife fangirl. I'd always love you for danisnotonfire, not Dan Howell. I'm such an idiot, I can't believe I'm saying all this.' Dan's face reads pure hurt and I can see the disappointment in his cinnamon-coloured eyes as I turn to Adrian, unable to see him in such pain. 'Adrian. I've only known you for a few days, and one other day. You seem nice enough, and I wouldn't mind being friends. Or maybe even more. But this whole... blackmailing... self-harm thing has to stop. I'm here now. You don't have to hurt yourself because of me. Do you know how much I cried when I saw you like you were!? Obviously so. I'm so sorry for making such a big deal, but hopefully we can be friends, or more, if that's what you'd prefer.'

**CLIFFHANGER HUEHUEHUE IT'S SO LATE OKAY BAIII LOVE YOUUU XX**


	21. The Aftermath

**Hey hey hey! Writing this in school, I may or may not have hacked the system (again) to get onto … Haha, I'm such a little hacker! Anyway, on with the story, can't delay!**

**Adrian**'**s POV**

Oh, wow. 'So what you're saying is… You'd be happy with me?' the words feel strange and foreign, even though they are coming out of my mouth. She grins uncontrollably, my brother glaring at me from behind her. 'I'd be more than happy to,' she replies with compassion. Woah. That's… different. Nobody's ever really been happy with me anyway, so for her to be more than happy is just amazing. I just can't help but react elated, yet I can't help feeling astounded. Did she feel sorry for me and what I did? Did she think I'd go further with the harming and therefore she felt guilty and chose me out of guilt? Did she even mean what she said to Dan? Oh gosh… Just calm down, Adrian.

I didn't do this to harm my brother though, I didn't do it for my own benefit and therefore their deprivation. I did it because I couldn't live a lie, knowing that Amy was sneakily making her way round us two, looking like some sort of fox, attempting to make an impression on both of us. Oh, heck, what am I saying, she was only being kind. I hope so, anyway...

I'm pretty happy with myself, though. One day I'll look back on this all after she's broken up with me for being a lazy tool and smile, saying to myself, 'Oh God, past Adrian... How did you possibly come up with that?' I'm not saying she'll certainly break up with me or anything, I'm just saying it's likely, seen as she's never been in a relationship and the first one never lasts. Most of the time.

I'm not sure how to reply whatsoever, so I look up at her from my wheelchair, open-mouthed, gaping at her with awe. 'You okay?' she asks, tilting her face to the left, but still looking me in the eye. I nod, no words to express how I feel. 'Uh... I-Uh...' I drone uncontrollably, almost 'hnng'-ing as the internet says. She giggles – unbearably cute – before remarking, 'You do know that if you stay like that you'll catch flies, right?' I suddenly notice my tongue is working and retort sarcastically, 'Ha, I'm not a freaking Venus Fly-Trap!' She understands that I'm joking, and I'm not saying it spitefully, as banter is my kind of thing. I just sometimes take it too far. She laughs along, causing me to grin. I'm not so sure why I even went crazy before. Maybe it was the drugs they put me on. I was pretty sleepy and I can't remember half the stuff I did, but I remember feeling drowsy and dizzy waking up, not 'refreshed and energised' as the snooty London nurse promised me. Sometimes I wish these people would stop trying to make me feel less pain by putting me up for more happiness and then lowering my self-esteem when it turns out to not be what it was. I know that that probably makes no sense whatsoever, but what I mean is that I wish people would stop setting me up for things that I'm going to end up being put down for. That sounds better. I'm worried now that Amy's just lying, that she put me up so I wouldn't kill myself, she tried to act all sweet, as if it was really love, and then as soon as I'm content, BAM, she'll break up with me and leave me for dead.

Okay okay okay... Let me make this clear... I was NOT going to kill myself is she chose Dan. I mean, there are plenty of fish in the sea, just none like that. There are tuna and carp and trout and even catfish but there's no ginger-glasses-freckles-nerdy...-fish. That just sounds weird...

She spins round on her heel to Dan, who's looking down, ashamed of himself. She grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him into a hug. 'Hey, hey,' she says as if he's about to cry or something, 'Just because I didn't pick you it's not because you're a worse person or anything... Just I'd prefer a non-famous relationship with someone I can see everyday, at college. That sounds weird, I know, but... I'd just probably fangirl every time we even touched. I'd love... more than love, to be friends, best of friends! But I'm afraid you can't overtake Josie over there.' she giggles, pointing to Josie, who's giving Dan the sassy z-snap. Oh God, she's going to be the annoying best friend in all this, isn't she? I suppose, there's always one.

This makes me wonder – what would happen, scrap that, what _is_ going to happen – when the fangirls find out. They'd tear us to pieces, and from what I've heard, they are already creating a shitstorm of hate around Amy. I wheel forward slightly and poke her back as far up as I can reach, trying not to make the situation any more awkward as it is. 'Uh, Amy?'

'Yeah?' she smiles, whizzing round.

'Just asking, what was the reaction to that video you and Dan, and, was it Phil too, created?' I already know what happened, I could hear how upset she was before. That was the reason I did it. Her sobs, her being upset in general, and my brother taking the glory by giving her a shoulder to cry on. I couldn't bear it. I felt unnecessary. I felt unneeded. I felt irrelevant as I always am compared to Dan. I just scoured the cupboards (there are surprisingly many in such a small space) until I found something sharp and started attacking my skin as if it was a hunk of raw meat, and when the pain became numb with that, I started taking hold of the shower and whacking my bloody head against it. And after that, I couldn't remember a damn thing. I must've blacked out. Maybe I died momentarily, stopped breathing. Maybe I was at peace at last. Maybe it... Should've stayed that way...

Amy's face drops, and she awkwardly looks towards the floor, her glow disappearing. She sighs deeply, giving herself time before she speaks. This sounds terrible, but the situation is exactly like a pregnant woman (which explains the glow) has just been told she's not pregnant after all. I know, I know, I told you it sounded terrible, but the scenario just seemed to fit. Wow, brain, congratulations, you're a fucking physco! Let's celebrate together at the nearest mental asylum! Oh God, just stop talking. Wait, I'm not talking, I'm thinking. Okay, just focus on your surroundings and don't think. Don't think, don't blink. Okay, maybe blink. I blink heavily, way too much to be natural, as if someone's blowing a fan in my face. Amy, although doesn't look as radiant, raises her eyebrows momentarily. 'Do you have something in your eye?' she asks, bending over. She squats so she's the same height as me, kneeling. 'No, no!' I stutter.

'Sure?' she asks, even though she knows, trying to get a better look at my eye. Oh, God... I knew this moment would come. Do I lie and get my first , and may I add, extremely awkward kiss, or do I just play it cool? 'Maybe, I don't know...' I lie, knowing that there's nothing in my eye. 'Ha,' she mumbles, knowing I'm lying. How is she so damn confident? I bet she's really shy, but just wants to act all confident to look like a smartarse around me. 'And by the way, it was... Okay...' she states, her voice high. God, she's a terrible, terrible, liar. But I don't want to lecture her about it now... I'll talk about it later, when the whole reality of this daunting situation has settled in for all of us.

Josie pops into the picture unexpectedly, saying, 'Uh, Amy...' awkwardly. She stands up. 'What?' she replies, confused. 'Check your watch.'

Amy rolls up her right sleeve, which is odd because people usually wear watches on their left, but she's just probably special like that. 'Uh...' She freezes before shuffling quickly to the side away from the rest. 'Guys, it's 8 o'clock. We have to be at college for 10, so... We could hang out for a while if you'd like?'

Josie smiles. 'You could've just said that,' Amy says to her, smirking.

'Yeah, I could have, but I'm just _so_ awkward.'

'Ha! You're not kidding.'

'So... What should we do?' Dan interrupts, obviously feeling a little left out.

'Truth or Dare?' I suggest. I always loved playing that game.

'Is this going on camera, may I ask...?' pipes up Phil, slurping a cup of tea from a Hello Kitty mug. 'No, we did that with Amy before, let's leave this between us.'

'Woo!' screams Josie. 'That means... Truth or Dare EXTREME!'

We all gape at her, open-mouthed. 'What do you mean by 'EXTREME!''

'Like, getting naked for dares and stuff.'

'What the hell?' blasts out Dan. 'Nupe,' dismisses Amy, holding up her arms to say, 'I'm done.' Phil awkardly blushes and says, 'I'd rather not...' and I just say, 'HELL YEAH!' at the top of my indoor-voice.

'You people are disgusting,' declares Amy, glaring at me and Josie. 'But I love you both,' she smiles. 'Ha!' I beam. 'Love you too!'

Wow, this just got incredibly awkward beyond imagination. I decide to change the subject. 'SO, what 'EXTREME!' Truths or Dares have we got, to start off with?'

'Well, we could all do a round in our underwear-'

'NO.' shouts Amy, despising her friend's dirty mind.

'We could do spin the bottle...' I suggest. 'Seems good,' remarks Dan.

'Just... No guy on guy stuff, kay? Because brother on brother would just be disgusting... And you don't want to set off Phan again... No offence.' Amy states. I smirk. Fair deal.

So, I guess we're playing Truth or Dare EXTREME!

**Oops forgot to post this chapter baiii! xx**


	22. Spin the Bottle EXTREME!

**Okay, I've been in Ludlow for three and a bit days, and there's been zero WiFi since it's in the countryside. BUTTTT I'M BACK NOW. And I've been thinking of an awesome way to add in some drama! Also, thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! Every time I see one I lit-rall-ie do a mini-fangirl and it makes me want to write another chapter! So... That's what I'm doing! See you down below! Oh God, that sounded way worse than I expected XD**

**Josie's POV**

So, for the first round of 'Truth or Dare EXTREME!', we're going to play Spin the Bottle. But oh no no no, this isn't any Spin the Bottle! This is Spin the bottle EXTREME! I'm not sure why everything has to be EXTREME! but it seems cool, so roll with it. And _how_ is it EXTREME! you ask, or maybe you don't. You're thinking it now, anyway. Well, it's extreme **(EXTREME! is just way too annoying to type and it looks terrible :P)** because it doesn't land on a person, it lands on an object. And the first time, I have to passionately kiss whatever object it lands on, then Adrian, then Phil, etcetera. This is going to be hilarious, because we're sat in the kitchen with the cupboards and everything else that can possibly be open is open. Amy looks slightly nauseous. I'm grinning my head off, though, as I'm sort of hyper...

I put my hands on either side of the kitchen counter then press down so I haul myself up into the air and land with a bump on the marble-y surface. I throw my hands up into the air, taking an empty Lucozade bottle out of Dan's cold fingertips. I place it flat on the counter, trying to make sure it won't blow off as soon as I do much as shuffle. Amy takes a seat rather than sitting on the counter, and Dan and Phil lean on the cupboards. Adrian awkwardly wheels into a small space, just big enough for his average-sized wheelchair. 'Me first!' I squeal. 'Me first!'

I screw the lid onto the bottle and give it a good – but not too hard – spin, so it whirls and glides across the surface, but not so it falls off the counter. As it slows down my eyes light up like a child seeing what they've been given on Christmas Day. It slows more, and more, the smooth marble trying to keep it whirling, until it finally reaches a halt. And it lands on... a packet of raw pasta. Eugh, come on. That's easy. I grab the packet instantly, not even giving the other guys a chance to sigh with regret, and start licking it up the side, almost feeling the other's disapproving eyes falling upon me. I swear, I can hear Amy facepalming. But I guess around me she does that a lot.

I turn around, passionately smooching the tips of the hard spaghetti. A look of disgust is imprinted across Phil's face, like I'm scarring him or something. Eh, in high school I got that a lot. Amy's face is a mixture of being scared... and humour. At least she's amused. Dan looks like he's about to wet himself of laughter, and Adrian actually looks excited. Maybe he just really wants to get it over and done with and get on with the drama and the fun, girly sleepover-style Truths.

A minute or two later, Dan's fled to the couch to do some serious laughing, Amy's biting her lip to stop from squealing, Phil is as pale as a ghost, bless him, and Adrian just looks slightly amused, confused, and most of all, anticipating. Just waiting for his turn. Which is why I'm going to make him go last, just to bug him.

'Phil, let's get you out of the way, eh?' Dan suggests, nudging him after his face is of a normal shade and his cheeks aren't flushed from crying/laughing. He receives a knowing look off him, the sort of, 'But why _me_?' kind of look. Dan chuckles and retorts, 'It's better to do it now so you aren't scared as fuck by the time it gets to you doing it...' Phil grimaces before hastily stepping forward, scowling as he does, and picking up the Lucozade bottle and giving it a weak spin, shouting in a high-pitched voice, 'Ahhh, I hate you all!'

It slows, aiming at the fridge and all its contents, some expired, some mildly fresh. But it keeps on, and the freaking shipping gods of the universe doing their magic once again. Phil cringes as the bottle halts. He looks up and gives me a weak smile, before turning round and awkwardly grinning at Dan. I suppose he could've gotten worse. But he could've gotten better... The bottle has landed on something extremely close to the bottle and now extremely close to Phil. It's puffy and strange but kawaii at the same time. In my words, 'a potato. A kawaii potato.'

As the bottle isn't pointed at an object, it's pointed at a person. And the shipping gods have been doing their work. The bottle is directed... at me.

**(A/N Okay... *deep breath* Lemme just fangirl over here in the corner for a minute...)**

I take a short, sharp breath, the only one I'll take in a minute or two. I don't dare to breathe as he shuffles towards the counter, as I'm scared he'll smell my breath or something and declare me disgusting. I'm not sure. I think I'm just nervous. I shake slightly, or as Amy says, 'Someone's just walked over my grave!' to which I reply usually, 'Nope, just me having a party.'

Phil sucks in his lips. Oh, Phillip. Do you know that you kiss with the outside of your lips? Tut tut. I need to give him some sort of lessons sometime... Not that I've kissed anyone before or anything... But I'm a master on the back of my hand... Does that count?

I close my eyes while leaning in, although I take one last look of my surroundings, which include –

- A fangirling Amy, waving her arms frantically, like, 'OMFG I CAN'T...'.

- A Dan who looks like he's trying to control his laughter.

- An Adrian that looks excited, yet somehow bored at the same time.

- My 'poofy' hair emerging at either side of my face.

- Phil. His face, his beautiful eyes, his now pouted lips. His onyx coloured hair... His... Perfection...

I bite my lip momentarily to stop myself from screaming 'asdfghjkl' before leaning in more. He leans in also, and although I cannot feel it, it's just one of those things... _I sense it_.

Him. Me. Against the world.

Oh. Fuck. It has just hit me. I love Phil. And not even in a 'I love YouTubers!' kind of way. It struck me vaguely when I first saw his ebony-haired face in person, but I shrugged it off, believing that it was just my inner fangirl. Huh, now that I that I think about it, my 'inner fangirl' isn't just a feeling of butterflies without being remotely nervous, it's like a sixth sense. That sounds so weird, but I do it so often and it strikes in the weirdest, yet most appropriate places, that it just... fits! Anyway... Oh yeah, Phil's about to kiss me... ARGH! I am so unprepared, worse than I was before my first exam. And trust me – I was _so_ unprepared...

Right before our lips collide, his fingertips touch mine, sending shivers down my spine. He intertwines his long fingers with mine as our lips collide. Wow... My first kiss is with an internet celebrity. I can almost hear the fangirls dying, as Amy would say. I love you, Phillip Lester. I genuinely do. And to be completely honest, I don't even love him in a fangirly way anymore. Sure, sure... I get butterflies whenever I see him now, on or off screen. But he's so utterly sweet and charming that who doesn't want to cuddle his adorable face off? Well, some people, of course, but I know I certainly wouldn't mind!

His lips are cold, which startles me at first, like putting on cold hand cream or shampoo, but I quickly warm them with mine. Since we don't want to be awkward, and I don't want to seem like I've wanted this to happen ever since I laid eyes on this guy through a screen (since February 2007, for your consideration) we pull apart after a few seconds, even though time seems to slow down to snail-speed as soon as I leaned in.

I genuinely... ultimately... unbelievably... love you... I think to myself. The words echo round my head as it my skull was hollow and my thoughts could bounce and drift around at their own leisure. His now-warm fingertips are still touching mine as I pull away. He pulls away too, at the same time. God, we're so in-sync. I love him so god damn much. WOW, he's beautiful. I'm ranting now. Am I ranting? No, I'm just complimenting him way too much from inside my brain. No. Josie. Shush. You're ranting.

My brain shuts off as I tell myself this, just liking the feel of Phil's thumb stroking my knuckles gently. My eyes are still open, don't worry. I don't look possessed. I hope not, anyway. Let's just say that the rest of the day is going to be a _lot_ of fun...

**Hi! I've had two exams, and I have a third one tomorrow. That's why I've disappeared. So so sorry! Don't kill me EH! Love you guys, if I don't upload in a while that's the reason why... :/ BAIIIIIII!**


	23. Spin The Bottle EXTREME! Part 2

**Is not amused... My dad (hallo Father if you're reading this!) found out about this story and then told my grandma who lives far away and I've just had to chat to her for a while about it... She doesn't understand the concept of YouTube... -_- Also, GUESS WHAT!? I'm going to EuroDisney! I can't say one extra detail tho, because if any person I know knew it I'd be probably beaten to a pulp... ANYWAY... Lesgo!**

**Phil's POV**

Well then... That was interesting. I mean in a good way! The kiss must seem to last for a few seconds, but I don't want it to be only a few seconds. I let my surroundings blur into one sapphire blob and I feel like I'm floating in deep space or maybe underwater as I recover from such an awesome yet awkward kiss. Maybe that's why we're so similar. We're both unbearably awkward. Josie's a surprisingly good kisser. And although it was a dare I really want to replay it over a million and one times. And although I want to replay it a million and one times my friends are stood behind me and it's be exceptionally awkward. And although it would be exceptionally awkward, that doesn't stop me. I lean in and give her a tiny extra kiss, more like a peck, but still. It counts loads in relationship terms, if you think about it – seen as it was meant to be a dare and all and I'm meant to be repulsed by it – that's how dares work, right? It shows that I didn't do it because I had to but because I wanted to... and I was extremely lucky it landed on her. When I pull away again Josie's eyes are wide. She gasps slightly, like she didn't expect that last tiny kiss, like she was re-evaluating her life in her head. Ha, silly Josephine. Is it okay to call her that? I bet she doesn't like that... Amy seems to call her that... Maybe I'll stick to Jos. That's a decent pet name, I think... I've never been good at nicknames. Dan's was always Bear as a kid, but it never caught on with me. I just looked at him like, 'Bear, huh? You look more like a dinosaur (no offence or anything). Ha, you're a Danosaur!' And that's how the whole 'Danosaur' thing kicked off.

I snap back into reality when I hear Amy's squeals, waving her arms around like Dan in his backwards dinosaur costume. 'ER... MER... GERD!' she screams, hopping from one leg to the other. Huh... What a fangirl. Hopefully not a phangirl. That would make it so hard to be friends with her and Josie knowing that they ship me and my best friend. That makes no sense. Oh well.

It's funny how when I stop looking at Josie, the world seems so dull. Her bright chocolate coloured eyes, her huge bushy hair, everything about her seems amazing. Her makeup is astounding – bright blue shimmering across her eyelids, livening up the room. I mean, Amy's wearing a tie-dye rainbow t-shirt and everything but wow, just Josie's face with all those colours could beat any rainbow. That was so cheesy I can't even...

My heart is missing every other beat as I recover. Huh, so this is what fangirls feel at Phan videos. That must be nice to experience every other day. Song lyrics dance around my brain, and before you think, 'What the eff, Phil?' Yes, I write songs:

_I get, that we just met,_

_But trying to separate is impossible,_

_I'm sure, that there's no cure,_

_For being so in love right now._

_(Chorus)_

_Do you ever feel, like you're so alone,_

_But you have your twin, somewhere in the world?_

_Do you ever feel, like an oppo-site,_

_But you just hold tight, hopin' that will be it,_

_Do you ever feel, that will just be it..._

_I've found my match... The End._

That sounds pretty cool. That could work. I imagine the chords to play along with it, strumming in time to my heart beat which is beating like hell right now. The smudge of the chords merging together as I picture playing it to her, the smile on her face, the look of pure happiness. SHUT UP PHIL MY GOD.

She awkwardly sucks in her lips and I smile to the side, my signature expression. Dan is recovering like me but in a different way – his cheeks are bright red from trying to control his laughter. Adrian is still how he was before – slightly bored yet excited almost. He's leaning as far forward as he possibly can without causing further pain to his body, which shows he's really into this game. Ha, I guess he's really happy that Josie picked Truth or Dare EXTREME! now? Mind you – I think we all are!

Amy sticks her tongue out to Dan which he replies with closing his eyes and pulling a stupid face. Adrian ignores them and pokes his head out of the window, observing the busy city life. Aw, Mr Jealous, are we? It's not that I don't like the kid, it's just... He was the favourite, despite what he may say – 'I was the underprivileged one, wah wah wah!' Dan just got on with his life, he didn't need to be showered with compliments and gifts 24/7, and I think that's why he's not spoilt today. And I think that's why Adrian is. No offence towards Adrian there – he is Dan's brother, after all. It's just frustrating! Amy and Dan are fine with being friends, at least, I think so, anyway. I hope so – I don't want any more drama. My brain can't cope with it, argh! You see, THIS is why I don't watch soaps.

Amy hums after calming down, a song that I do not recognise. I haul myself up onto the counter with Josie and attempt to hum along but fail miserably and end up sighing because my attempt was such a flop. Amy giggles as she notices I was observing. 'What were you humming?' I say, pointing to her.

'Was it... Bad Pitched?' pipes up Dan, who's been listening intently for his chance to but in. I sigh again, half-laughing. Dan _knows_ he's right, there's no use questioning his triumph now. I glance over to Amy, whose eyes are now wide. 'Are you cereal!?' she blurts out. Obviously not many people know Bad Pitched? Dan smirks as he often does before delivering a joke – 'No, but I'm pretty Cheerio right now.' This makes Amy laugh _way_ more than it should, but I guess in this little 'fangirl mode' all your emotions are emphasized like 500%, like you're on some kind of drugs, or your period.

'By Insan3Lik3?' says Dan, astounded, throwing his arms out in disbelief. Amy screams in reply. 'Omgeee omgeee!'

All of us look towards the pair, with the same confused expression plastered across our faces. Amy explains by flipping her phone out of her pocket and within a matter of second on our good-ish quality WiFi whatever this song is has loaded. She probably has it in her favourites, knowing her. **(A/N It's true, I love this song. Favourite. Song. EVARRRR, ****okay, I have to listen to it now :P) **The song fades in quickly, a hard yet very catchy electro beat showing. It's got a fast pitch, not a bad one as the song suggests, but I have to say I like it. The beat drops, and Dan starts making 'vogue' poses in time with the music, with rigid arms and a blank expression in odd positions, to which Amy copies. They're an odd couple, honestly... NO! No no no no no! I didn't mean it like that, seriously. Like, a couple of people. Not like... Oh God, Phil, why are you so unbearably awkward? They both freeze in their odd positions, smiling like hell, before yelling unexpectedly, 'YOUR FACE!' Or was it, 'YOUR VASE?' If you pronounce vase like 'face'... 'vace.'

The beat flies back in a cool transition and they start raving like crazy. Amy's ginger hair is flying around her head, the majority sticking out in strange places. Dan's wearing so much hairspray that his hear doesn't really move, but it's still fun to see him dancing like that. I tap Josie's hand before sliding off the cold counter, and start moshing with them to their strange electro music. I have to admit, it's really catchy. Josie follows behind me but doesn't dance, so I grab her hand and attempt to get her to twirl. 'Come on, Jos...' I beg, but she just rolls her eyes and tries to fight back a smirk. 'You know you want toooooooo..'

She spins, her hair wilder than before, laughing as she does. Amy and Dan are just making strange moves on the dance floor (aka the kitchen tiles) and Adrian's just sat in the corner, most likely sulking because he can't get up and dance. He has a couple cuts! He can get up, can't he?

You can tell that Amy and Dan have been privately raving to this a lot because their moves seem way to rehearsed to be just made up on the spot. Whoever made this song, Insan3Lik3, I think they said, must like the letter A, because they edited so the lyrics are:

AY AY AY, AY AY AY AY AY, AY AY AY, AY AY AY AY. (etc, etc)

**(A/N I have it on an hour loop now because I'm that sad XD)**

The song, after what seems like forever, but is probably just 4 or 5 minutes, suddenly stops and leaves a small echo, a bit like when you stamp in a pile of dust, the sound immediately ends, but the dust continues to spiral round your foot. That was nice, wasn't it? I just thought of it. Clever, right? Either way, the song ends and Amy looks distraught, like her world had ended. Dan snatches her phone without hesitation and taps in something on the YouTube search bar with his huge thumbs. Amy just stares at him, not attempting to get it back, before kissing her teeth with the little tongue action and everything. Woah, since when did she become all sassy!? Dan puts it on the counter downwards so we can't see what he put on, but as she reaches to grab it back, she freezes in place. Out of the phone started blasting Dirty Little Secret by the All-American Rejects. They must love the same kind of music, or at least the same songs, because as soon as the classic tune starts playing, Amy starts to loudly sing along while jumping up and down, hair going while once again. I bet Jos would of started singing but she looked like she'd never heard of it before, so she stands there awkwardly, unsure what to do. Adrian's obviously relishing every second he has to watch us, glaring at anyone who bothers to glance his way. He has wheels, you know. He can leave. At any second. Amy isn't flirting with Dan or anything, I'm not screaming 'DAMY' at the top of my voice. Phil. God. Stop looking into things. It's _fine_.

Brain: Yeah Phil it's always fine.

Me: Just... Shut up.

Brain: Damy's going to happen whether you like it or not.

Me: Well, it's not up to me, is it? Plus, I don't exactly like, what would you call them... Adriamy? Uh.

Brain: Don't stress yourself, love. Getting two names and putting them together is _really_ hard.

Me: Argh, shut up!

Brain: MAKE MEEEEE!

**(A/N This is almost the same conversation I have with myself every morning XD)**

When I look back towards Damy, as I shall now call them, Amy's sat up on the counter, Dan beside her, and he's nudging her. 'Stahpppp!' Amy exclaims.

'Nuuuuuuu!' replies Dan, mocking her tone.

I laugh while watching them. And people say I'm adorable.

'Just...' Amy looks everywhere but him, scanning the room. Dan just sits there, trying to make her look at him by covering her vision. 'Go to hell, you idiot!' she pushes him off her playfully.

Adrian looks like he's about to blow at this point. Just... Leave, Adrian... Please?

He looks to ticked off that I wouldn't be majorly surprised if steam started puffing out of his ears... When he wheels past me and Josie, rolling over her foot, and crashes past into the guest room. Oh, God, I don't want a repeat of this again... Amy looks up. We're all silent, except Josie, who breathes a quiet, 'Ow...' expressing how heavy the wheelchair (or maybe him) was. She signals at her foot before biting her lip in pain, wincing. Amy whispers in Dan's ear, not-so-discretely, 'Do you think I should go see him?'

'I think so, just be careful. He might be really angry, so don't say anything to anger him further. We don't want to recap _why_ he's in that god-damn wheelchair in the first place.'

'Okay,' she sighs. She doesn't seem like she processed any of that information whatsoever, but she slides off the counter, looking like all life has been drained out of her. She looks just like a little kid that's been dragged inside to do boring chores and that kid _really_ doesn't want to. Is that how she sees her relationship? A chore? Well, I mean, I've only known this girl a number of days, but I'd rather scream '#DAMY' from the rooftops over let her be with that douche pickle. Yes, I said douche pickle **(A/N if you know me then you know that I use that to not swear :D)**. Well, I guess it's out of my control now.

**Amy's POV**

I stroll down the hallway like a slob, my shoulders drooped, my face in a constant frown. I try to keep my footsteps quiet so he can't suspect me coming. I'm just like a kid, trying to get out of trouble by sneaking away and then going 'Mummy! Daddy! Look at what I found!' after they'd smashed their £100.50 vase. Heck, I am just a kid. I never stopped being a kid. I mean, I love YouTube, and if I knew about it earlier then I would've watched it earlier, but UH OH TOO LATE. I've met my idols, Phil and Dan, resolved the mystery of Adrian Howell, although I think that kid's always going to be a puzzle to understand, got Josephine a boyfriend, soon enough, anyway, and more... I just don't understand that as soon as 'love' or some form of 'romance' gets into it that that bitch 'drama' has to poke it's nosy-plastic-surgery-operated-on-face into the business too. Can't we just be happy!? Wow that was dramatic in my head... SEE!?

I don't bother knocking, because that'd just waste all the effort I went to to be sneaky. I slyly open his door, slowly, but it creaks slightly, so I am busted before I even fully walk into the room. I am greeted by a scowl and crossed arms. Boy, I'm so welcome! 'Adrian...' I whisper apologetically, my mind scrambled for appropriate words to say.

'Don't talk down to me like that! Don't patronize me when _you_ were the one fucking flirting!' Adrian screams in my face, loud enough to make me stunned for a moment. I can't bear to think what's going through the other guy's heads...

My mind doesn't have time to process that he's accusing me of being patronizing and lying all at once, before pain explodes all over my face. I scream, but not as loud as him. What else can I do? Adrian's the first ever person to punch me, square in the face. I stumble backwards, clutching the doorframe, before slumping to the ground as he kicks my chest, winding me, hurting me, making me bleed. The last thing I see before I black out completely is Dan shoving the door fully open, whacking Adrian and passing him before kneeling to me, stroking my cheek with his thumb, and that expression.

The expression on his perfect face.

One of pure hurt, pure sorrow.

One of pure loss.

**A/N: GAHHH I just made that up just then. Woo for improvisation! Okay, I was wincing and cringing during the last few sentences but now I'm just fangirling beyond compare. I'm having to retype this last bit again because I'm just one huge blob of fangirl. Btw, I've been doing exams (YAY!) so that's why I disappeared. ALSO GUESS WHAT!? My brother walked in on me watching A Day In The Life Of Dan and Phil in Manchester for like the kajillionth time and since we live near Manchester he said, 'Is that Dan and Phil?'**

**Me: Yeah...**

**Bro: Are they in Afflecks!?**

**Me: Yeah...**

**Bro: Omg...**

**Me: ...Wut...?**

**Bro: Omg, I think I've seen them when they were filming that video.**

**Me: WHAT.**

**Bro: I was going down the stairs from the sweet bit with mum and I saw two guys who looked JUST like them and they smiled at me. The one with black hair did anyway.**

**Me: 0.o**

**Bro: They had like a camera or something like that...**

**Me: What. Colour. Camera. **grips the bed intensely****

**Bro: Idk... Red I think.**

**Me: **transforms into a puddle****

**~~THE END~~**

**I think it should be a movie, personally. It's so moving and beautiful. ANNYWAYYYYY I've spent barely any time writing this but I spent forever writing the other bit. So bye.**

**(BTW I HAVE A YOUTUBE CHANNEL AGAIN BUT JUST ME TALKING TO A CAMERA BEING WEIRD! MY NAME'S ISOMETRA :3)**


	24. Extremely Short Chapter - PLEASE READ

**I felt so fangirly today so I wanted to make a new chapter – the suspense was getting to me! BUT, when I went to turn on the laptop it had a million and one pop-ups and crashed several times. Why? Because my *brother* decided to download League of Legends, RuneScape, and about five virus-full programs that the game wanted him to get along with it. I deleted them all. Now I think he's going to kill me... (Awaiting Results)**

**Dan's POV**

Oh fuck. Oh _fuck_. What did that bitch do to you? Her green-grey eyes fade shut, and as she drifts out of conscientiousness, I realise tears are flowing down my tan cheeks. What do I do? Yell for help? Josie's stood behind me in fear and Phil is already calmly getting his mobile out – everyone is in this one room. 'Jos, make some room,' I say evenly, though I couldn't be more nervous. Phil's asking 999 for help now, telling them specific details including our address. What am I meant to do? Stay calm? How? A sudden thought pops into my head as I hear my own brother trying to stand up from the blow I gave him as I entered the room.

'Bitch...' he murmurs under his breath, although apart from Phil the silence in the room is eerie, so we all hear him. I step forward, readying my fist, but Josie dives in the way and blocks me. 'Stop.' she orders sternly to both of us. 'You'll just make more of a crime scene.' She swiftly turns on her heel and kneels beside Amy, brushing some hair away from her face. Gosh, I got so hung up on hurting my brother that I totally forgot the victim in all this. A loud _beep_ sounds from Phil's phone and I turn around, squatted, to see him with a neutral yet somehow serious look on his face. 'So...?'

'Fifteen minutes. Rush hour...' Phil sighs. I check my watch – 8.45. Wow, how did a kiss and slurping raw pasta take forty-five minutes?

'Josie and Amy should be at college by ten...' I say, exasperated. Why was everything so dramatic since I met these two girls? Why did I suddenly feel the need to say sorry to everybody who approached me?

**-I has writer's block. It's a common condition among fanfiction writers... so I'm sorry? I don't know. I think this story's too dramatic and it's not going anywhere... I'm sorry, you guys. You've been amazing, but I'm going to end this story because it's too dramatic and _bleugh_ and it's hard to keep it fresh – that is, if it ever was fresh. Feel free to yell, and whatever, but I'll write a new story soon. Same characters, different plot. I'm just a DaFlint wannabe, but this turned out to be as depressing as Anne Frank's story, and not funny whatsoever. The writing, I feel, was _meh_ at best, but you guys may disagree. Once again. I'm SOOO unbelievably sorry, and I didn't want to turn out like DaFlint, where the story goes on a tangent a bit and then the author thinks it's going nowhere so ends it completely without revealing any of the cliffhangers... If you wanted to know any of the endings, PM (private message) me or just yell at me in the reviews and I'll be sure to reply. Thanks, guys. Ame-Y (it's a nickname, don't worry) out.-**

**~Holy bum-nuggets, you guys are making me cry already ;-;~**


End file.
